Our One Day
by 4ever Linstead
Summary: If Erin had talked to Jay before leaving Chicago. But still left, this would be there life 3 years later
1. Is she ok?

**I do not own anything. There are also a lot more of the Characters in here then listed on the story summary. Please comment and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy my opinion how the show should have gone.**

******Spoiler Alert****** I am not happy with the latest Chicago PD episode. I really wanted the Bruzek Baby.**

2 months after the birth of my daughter, Carmen Erin Voight, with Hank, I get a concerning call from Rollins.

I was shocked that she was calling in regard to my daughter-in-law Lindsay. She was attacked while undercover with the FBI and informed the SVU the cause because of their previous relationship with Erin. Erin had grown a lot in her 3 years in New York. She also wanted Jay, Hank, and I need to head to New York to take custody of Madeline Camille Halstead. Since Erin is in a Medically Induced Coma for at least a week, due to swelling on her brain.

Now I have to go tell Jay and Hank. I start getting everything ready to head for New York. I pack a bag each for Carmen, Hank, and I. As I am packing a bag for Noah I call Kim Ruzek.

K- Burgess

O- Hey, How are you feeling?

K- So over being pregnant, please remind me again that this is all worth it.

O- Oh it is I promise you – as I pause packing to look over at Carmen laying asleep on Noah's bed.

K- Anyway did you need something besides checking up on me, you seem off

O- Well I am glad you noticed Detective Burgess, glad to see that pregnancy hasn't distracted your skills.

K- Glad to hear that Lieutenant Voight. So what's up. I am so bored in the bullpen all day.

O- Well are you there now?

K- You know as well as I do that Hank and Adam won't let me out without a good reason, they are both scared that I am going to go into labor alone, regardless of the fact that I still have a month left.

Olivia laughs since she can tell that the last part was a little bit louder to allow her husband and boss to hear her displeasure.

O- Is anyone besides Adam around?

K- Yeah, everyone is her.

O- Step out real quick, please. I have to tell you something you can't let them know anything yet

Realizing what she is about to tell her pregnant friend, she quickly adds

O- Take Adam with you.

K- Ok give me a moment.

She hears Kim talking to Adam and a couple of minutes later she puts the phone on speakerphone in the locker room.

K- Ok we are in the locker room now stop scaring me and tell me what is going on, Is Carmen ok? Noah? You?

O- The three of us are fine but I need you and Adam to take Noah for a couple of days. Jay, Hank, and I have to head to New York, something has happened with Erin.

Olivia hears Kim gasp and Adam whispering something to his wife.

A- No question about that Olivia, we would be glad to, I also see now why you made us leave the room.

O- Is Kim alright?

K- Yeah I am fine just got a little shocked and scared. What do we know?

O- The FBI had Rollins called me she was attacked undercover besides the fact that she will probably be in a coma for at least a week that is all I know. Will you two be alright for about a week and a half with Noah?

K- Yes I am sure we will be fine. So what is the plan now for telling Hank and Jay.

O- I am going to bring Hank, Carmen, and my stuff to the 21st and come tell the boys. I have all our stuff ready to go we have a flight in 3 hours and we will have to grab Jay's stuff.

A- Ok I will meet you in the parking lot to grab Noah's stuff in 10 minutes.

O- see you then

Once Olivia hangs up Adam is quickly back at Kim's side.

A- Are you sure you can handle this? It is a lot?

K- Yes I am sure we have to do it for Erin, Jay, Hank, and Olivia.

A- When do you think she will be able to come back and make a little friend for our little one

K- Hopefully soon but they have all been pretty quiet about it and I know Erin has been under for a couple of months so maybe this will allow the FBI to let her transfer or come back to CPD since the charges were dropped.

A- You ok in here I have to go meet Olivia.

K- Yeah I am going to work on my paperwork seems like I am going to have to start leaving early for a couple of weeks.

A- Maybe helping Olivia and Hank with Noah wasn't such a bad idea since you will get off early every day.

K- Yes, because taking care of a 6-year-old is going to more relaxing than being here and doing paperwork with you crazy's.

Adam heads downstairs to meet Olivia and Kim heads to her desk. When Kim walks into the bullpen Kevin instantly looks up at her and is concerned by the couple's recent disappearance and quietly meets her at her desk.

KA- Everything alright partner?

K- Everything is fine just Olivia checking in. I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind or killing you all due to pregnancy hormones.

KA- Where did Adam go?

K- Olivia is coming to visit he is going down to help her, he should be back anytime with Olivia.

KA- Sounds good. Since Adam is distracted I am going to be a great partner and grab your afternoon tea.

K- That would be wonderful.

KA- Of course anything for you.

Kevin leans down and kisses Kim on the head and goes and starts making Kim's tea.

Once he brings it back he notices Vanessa is needing help with something and they head out, leaving Jay and Kim alone in the bullpen. Kim looks at Jay and asks

K- Where is Upton at?

J- On a personal errand should be back shortly.

Hank then steps into the office and looks at Kim

H-Where is Adam?

K- Went to the Car he should be up shortly.

H- We are done for the day you can head out.

J- Thanks I will text Hailey and let her know.

K- Not too quick, I spoke with Olivia a bit ago she and Carmen are on the way over, we both know Hailey will kill us all if she misses anytime with that little girl.

J- Very true wouldn't mind seeing my little sister myself.

K- You see her every weekend you better not be a baby hog.

J- What are you talking about when Olivia brings her in here I never get my hands on her. You, Vanessa, and Hailey run off to the break room and only bring her back when she gets hungry or Hank forces the 3 of you to actually work.

K- Rude! I am 8 months pregnant sorry that I like to love on that little one.

J- I would never try to stand between you and any baby.

As Kim rolls your eyes at Jay she sees Olivia coming up the stairs. Hank also sees his wife and rushes over to meet her.

H- Hey where is my little girl

O- Adam is bringing her up, As soon as Platt saw her I couldn't get past her.

H- Auntie Trudy needed her Carmen fix.

O- That woman is so different when it comes to children.

H- That is the truth, however, what do we owe this pleasure.

O- I need to speak with you and Jay about something.

Hank and Jay instantly looked at her and tried to read her face. But Olivia keeps her emotions hidden as they head into Hank's office.

H- Ok Olivia what is going on?

O- I got a call from Rollins a couple of hours ago?

J- Why would she call you she knows you're on Maternity leave?

O- Because they don't need our help on the case.

H- Why would she call you if they don't need our help?

J- It's Erin isn't it?

O- Yes, She showed up in the hospital, it took them a while to figure out who she was and once they did they called Amanda because she is the Emergency contact there in New York.

H- When do we fly out?

O- 3 hours, I have our stuff packed Carmen will be coming with us for obvious reasons. Adam and Kim are taking Noah for us. We will have to go grab stuff for Jay, we are probably going to be gone about 2 weeks. Jay are you alright?

J- How bad is it?

O- They have her in a coma and she probably will be for a week.

J- Anything else?

O- That is all Amanda told me. They are helping the FBI figure out what happened since the SVU knew her so well.

H- Madeline?

O- Rollins said they will give custody of her to Jay as soon as we arrive.

J- So the FBI finally decided I am allowed to have my own daughter?

O- Jay?!

H- He has a right to be upset, Olivia! You know how upset we would be if the FBI was pulling this with us and Carmen.

O- It's over, no reason in keeping this grudge.

H- Hopefully Madeline will still have a mother after this is all over.

O- Hank! That is no way to talk. We need to get going, I am assuming you want to talk to the team before we head out.

H- Yes I saw Vanessa, Kevin, and Hailey come back. I believe that our daughter is being well taken care of by the girls.

O- No surprise there.

The 3 of them walk out of Hank's office. Jay takes off towards the girls and grabs his younger sister-in-law from Hailey.

U- Hey I was cuddling her.

J- Yeah I am aware of that.

H- Upton let him have her and stop whining.

Jay heads to his desk and stays distracted by Carmen.

H- Upton you are in charge for the next few couple of weeks, I will have Platt send a couple of our trusted officers up to help you while we are gone. Jay, Olivia and I will be heading to New York. Erin has been hurt and we have to head up there.

KA- Boss how bad is it?

J- She will be in a coma for at least a week, that is all we know.

H- Kim and Adam will be taking Noah while we are gone.

K- Is she going to be coming home finally?

O- We hope so.

H- Jay we should tell them.

J- Are you sure? What about the FBI and their stupid rules.

H- This is her last undercover per the contract now that she is out of it we are not breaching anything.

Olivia walks over next to Jay and reaches down to take Carmen, Jay shakes his head and looks up at his mother-in-law

J- She is the only thing grounding me right now, please let me keep a hold of her.

She lays her hand on his shoulder and nods her head. Hank heads over to flank his son-in-law and places his hand on his other shoulder

U- You three are acting super weird what is going on.

K- I agree with what is this all about the FBI rules, contracts and breaching contracts.

J- Per Erin's contract with the FBI we were not able to reveal this to you guys before as it was it took Erin lots of convincing to allow her and I to tell Olivia and Hank.

K- Jay what is going on are you and Erin ok?

J- We are fine, actually we are great! Do you all remember the 3 months about 5 months ago when Hank, Olivia and I went to NY for a month each, one after the other?

KA- Yeah we all thought it was weird, what was that all about.

J- Well this little one actually has a niece who is about 8 months old.

K- Wait what!

J- Per the FBI contract she was not allowed to reveal that she had her.

KA- So where has your daughter been for the last two months while Erin has been undercover and why in the world do you not have her?

O- Because it was part of her contract and was for everyone's safety.

KA- I feel like that is a bunch of bull.

A- I agree

O- please don't get these two started on it. The important thing is that it is over and we will have both of them back here in a couple of weeks.

Kim heads towards Jay

K- Jay please hand that little girl to one of her parents

J- Why what are you going to do to me?

He hands Carmen to Hank

K- Nothing bad I just want to hug you, you know there will still be a child in between us, this one is just a little more protected. Congrats to you Daddy.

As Kim hugged Jay he just laughed.

Olivia and Hank step away as the unit surrounds him to congratulate him.

H- Well team I hate to cut this short but we need to go grab Jay's stuff and head for the airport. We will call with an update as soon as we know more.

K- Let us know if there is anything else we can do to help

O- You are 8 months pregnant and will be taking on my 5 year old for 2 weeks. You will not be doing anything else. Also, I want you to ask for help from Vanessa and Hailey if you need it.

K- Oh I couldn't ask them

V- Yes you can and will.

U- Agreed, Adam let us know if you need us to take him or do anything.

K- Why are you saying that to him and not me?

V- Because he will listen and ask but you won't

Kim rolls her eyes.

K- And with that, I need to go get Noah. Please keep in contact with us. We will have all of you in our thoughts. Adam come on.

U- We have everything taken care of here, you go take care of your daughter and granddaughter.

At that, everyone heads out for the day. Kevin to his house. Vanessa and Hailey to their apartment. Kim and Adam head to get Noah and take him home. Olivia and Hank head to meet Jay before they head to the airport together.

In Olivia and Hank's car

H- I will go upstairs with Jay and keep him on point.

O- How do you think he is holding up?

H- He seems to be pretty well but I have a feeling we will end up with Madeline, he is going to lose it once he hits that Hospital room.

O- Agreed, Rollins has already offered to help as need and also we still have Erin's Nanny.

H- What about Carmen?

O- I am going to start pumping as soon as we get past security and stay on top of it so that we can leave her with Erin's Nanny during the day when we try and fail to get Jay to go back to Erin's apartment and sleep.

H- I am pretty sure that I will win but I will have to drag him kicking and screaming.

O- Did you remember your Handcuffs? You might them to keep him in the apartment

H- Ha you're funny. I didn't bring them but I will borrow some of the SVU's if I need to.

O- I am sure they will let you borrow some if you need them.

As they pull up to the apartment. Hank turns to Olivia.

H- please tell me she is going to be ok

O- She will be fine and in a year or so she is going to be in the process of giving us another grandchild.

H- Well someone is enjoying being a Grandma, already wanting another, don't you have a daughter of your own to cuddle.

O- Oh I do but this time I want to do this together in the same town.

H- Are you saying you want another as well Mrs. Voight.

O- Of course I do, why wouldn't I Mr. Voight.

H- Let's get through this first and maybe have you recover a little longer from our latest Monster. Maybe even get her sleeping through the night.

O- Sounds good, are you going to go check on our Son-In-Law now? Or do you plan on continuing to teasing me?

Hank leans over and kisses her and heads up to find Jay

As Hank makes it to Jay's apartment he reaches for the handle and heads in.

H- Jay, are you about ready to head out.

J- Yeah let's go.

H- Jay, one thing before we head down.

J- What's that?

H- How are you doing, really?

J- I am terrified, Hank. Is she going to be ok? Am I going to be a Widower before I even get to live in the same city as my wife? I am not ready to be a Single Dad. I want more kids with her.

H- Ok Jay take a deep breath. Last time Olivia talk to them she was stable and the swelling was going down and they are talking about pulling her out of the coma early but they are waiting for us.

J- I am feeling a little better knowing that. Let's get on the road, getting through security with a baby is going to be tough.

H- Jay, she is a fighter she is going to be fine and soon you will be home with your girls. Shortly there will be another Halstead on the way. Olivia has it all planned out, she wants to pregnant with Erin again but this time in the same city.

J- So my Mother-in-law is planning my family now?

H- Would you like to be the one to tell her no?

J- Ummmmmm, not going there, she is your wife.

H- and your mother-in-law, you walked her down the aisle to me if I remember right, one big happy family.

J- Ok this conversation is over and will never be repeated to our wives since we both want to survive to see our children grow up.

H- I don't think I have anything to be scared of but if that is the way you want to play this then I am happy to oblige simply because I do want another Grandson.

As they lock up the apartment and head downstairs they remain silent.

Jay hops in the back seats and looks over at Carmen. Thinking to himself another one that I get to spend more time with as a baby would be nice. I wonder if Erin will even want another one. He knows that Erin loves Madeline but wasn't sure that she would be ready or even want another one after what she went through.


	2. Let's Get to Erin

As they drive to the airport Jay Realizes Hank was trying to get his attention.

H- Jay are you listening to me?

J- Sorry, I was daydreaming. What's going on?

H – I was just saying we should leave our service weapons here. Lock them up in the car safe I will have Upton send someone to get the car so it isn't parked here the whole time.

J- We have about an hour and a half before the flight. How are we getting through security?

H- Badges. Let me do the talking.

J- Of course.

H- We are almost there. Will you help me grab the girl's bags and Olivia can grab Carmen.

J- Sounds like a plan.

As they pull up to the airport Jay takes a deep breath. They all climb out, Jay and Olivia hand their weapons to Hank. Jay grabs his duffle and one of Olivia's rolling suitcases. Olivia grabs Carmen and the diaper bag. Hank locks up the guns and grabs Erin's CPD badge from the safe. Then grabs the suitcases.

J- Hank, what is that?

H- Erin's CPD badge, figured she would be ready to have it back.

J- I think she will love that.

Olivia gets there tickets and they are all checked in and head for security. Upon entering the security area Hank approaches the supervising TSA agent.

H- We are CPD heading to NY to help SVU with a case. Would you be able to help us through security?

TSA- Sir, you are telling me your colleague is taking her baby with you guys to NY to solve a case.

H- Yes, she is started her career in NY, we are going to assist her old unit. She has babysitters up there. Plus the little one is only 2 months old and shouldn't be thousands of miles away from her.

TSA- where is the father? Why can't he care for the child?

H-With all due respect does that really matter? Please we really need some professional courtesy.

TSA- No weapons?

O- My old team will loan us NYPD weapons. Good cops can use any weapon.

TSA- Understandable, let's get you through. Sorry for questioning you about your child's father.

O- No worries.

As they are going through security the supervising agent gets called over.

TSA- Sir, we have a problem.

H- What is that?

TSA- We need to see all the badge paperwork since oddly enough you are carrying 2 CPD badges.

H- I have the paperwork here is for my badge and the other badge I am carrying is one of my detectives' Erin Halstead. She is meeting us in New York.

Hearing his last name Jay heads over.

J- Did you need something boss?

H- Just working through why I have 2 badges, they need to see your badge paperwork.

J- Oh ok, I am going to take Olivia to the gate. Carmen is starting to get hungry and needs to be fed before we take off.

H- Sounds good to me.

TSA- Wait I need to see her badge paperwork first.

H- I have it as well.

TSA- Why are you carrying her paperwork?

H- Because my wife isn't back from maternity leave technically for another 2 weeks but had to come back due to this case.

TSA- Oh, so 2 Halstead's and 2 Voight's. That explains you bringing your daughter then. But I didn't know they let family work in the same units.

H- My wife works in another unit. But as for my Daughter and Son-in-law. Since they work in my unit I allow it and ignore the ivory tower. They are better together than apart

TSA- They let your daughter work for you?

H- She is my foster daughter. Her biological mother wouldn't let me adopt her so the ivory tower has no knowledge of it.

TSA- I see, well go take care of your family. I was glad to help you get through.

H- Thank you again.

Hank heads to the gate sitting next to his wife. Who is feeding his little girl?

H- Any updates from Rollins?

O- She said they have a lead from the FBI and are on the way to pick them up.

H- Good, Where is Jay?

O- Went to get us drinks for the flight.

H- Wonderful man, I thought when we get in we could head to the hospital and then take the little ones to Erin's apartment for the night.

O- Great plan. Rollins is going to meet us and drive us around today.

H- Don't they need her?

O- She can't go into the field. She is expecting so she is on desk duty and would prefer to be with us than behind the desk.

H- Oh, I didn't know.

O- She told me a couple of weeks ago, didn't remember to tell I am sorry.

H- That's alright. You had a couple of things on your mind recently.

O- Just a couple.

Hank leans over and kisses his wife as Jay walks up with a drink carrier and hands Hank his coffee but keeps a hold of Olivia's tea till she is done feeding Carmen. As Olivia readjusts her shirt, Hank burps Carmen. Jay watches on thinking of Erin and hoping that soon he will be able to have moments like his in-laws. As Jay continues to space out boarding for their flight is called.

O- Jay, that is us.

J- Yeah, Sorry was just thinking

O- Anything you want to share?

J- Just watching you and Hank with Carmen, made me daydream of that with Erin.

O- You will in a couple of weeks she will be home and you can start on giving me another grandchild.

J- You and Hank both wanting another one.

O- Madeline needs a sibling plus I know you two and it will happen whether you try or not.

J- Are you trying to say something about us?

O- Well see who wins on that.

J- Well mom we both know this is not something we should talk about as we get on a plane and not in front of your husband.

O- My husband seems like a prude but in reality, he knows you and that little girl are the best things besides him to happen to his daughter.

J- Fair let's get on board and get my girls.

O- Let's bring them home I want to have my family together

J- Me too

Olivia and Jay finally follow Hank who had Carmen on the plane and settle in for the flight. Even with the last minute booking, they were able to get 3 seats together. When Olivia headed to the restroom. She slips Carmen to Jay without a word to him. Jay is a little surprised as she heads off but quickly looks down as his sleeping sister-in-law. Hank sees his moment and slides over to sit next to Jay.

H- You know she handed her to you because she can see you are struggling.

J- I am just ready to see my little girl and bring them both home.

H- I know

J- What is the plan once we get to NY?

H- Rollins is meeting us at the airport. We will take you to the Hospital. Once we check in on Erin. Then Olivia and I will take Madeline back to Erin's apartment because I know that you won't leave the hospital until she does. So until then, we will care for Madeline with help from Rollins, during the day.

J- Are you sure you already have Carmen?

H- Jay, she is my granddaughter. Let us help with this.

J- Hank, thank you for coming with me. Although I know she will look for me. We also know that shortly after that she will look for her dad.

H- I hope so I have missed her so much.

When Olivia comes back she notices Hank has moved over.

O- You two need a couple more minutes?

H- No beautiful, we are done. Halstead give me my child.

J- Of course, sir.

"The captain has now turned on the seatbelt sign please be seated we are about to begin our descent into New York."

After they land they hear the captain announce that they would like all passengers to remain seated to allow the 3 of them off the plane first.

They quickly gather their stuff and head to meet Rollins at the baggage claim.


	3. Social Services Why?

R- Olivia, Hank, and Jay welcome back to New York. I wish it was for a better reason.

H- Agreed would you mind taking Olivia and Carmen to the car we will grab the Luggage and meet you at the pickup location.

R- Of course let's go, Olivia.

Hank and Jay didn't have to wait long for their bags to come around and they head to pick up area. Hank hops in the back with Olivia who is already started to pump to be prepared for tomorrow. Jay is concerned when he gets in and remembers that Madeline was supposed to be with Rollins.

J- Hey Rollins where is Madeline?

R- With the Nanny and DCFS at the hospital they wouldn't release her to me.

J- Has the FBI decided I am allowed to have my own daughter now?

R- Yes, she will be released to you as soon as you arrive.

J- Thank you, Rollins I apologize for Snapping at you. Being away from them has been hard.

R- I understand my baby isn't here yet and I couldn't imagine what you have been through

J- Thank You

H- Rollins do you have any more information on the case.

R- They have a suspect. Her cover was blown and caused this.

O- Are we safe to go to her apartment?

R- Yes, since Erin and Jay put it in his name and their marriage is well hidden. It is safe. We also will post a unit there until you pack it up and move them back to Chicago.

H- Smart thinking Jay. Rollins do you have some spare service weapons. We didn't bring ours to get through security easier. Given this new information that her cover was blown I would feel better with a weapon. I think we all would because of the babies.

R- Understandable. I will have Amato bring 3 up. We also will keep the Patrol Unit posted outside her door till discharge.

J- Thank you for everything.

R- Of course Erin is a special woman always happy to help her family.

As they arrive at the hospital Rollins drops Jay, Hank, and Olivia at the door. She tells them to leave Carmen and she will bring her up. She knew the 3 were just ready to see Erin and Madeline.

Hank and Olive head into Erin's room but Jay gets distracted when he sees his daughter in the family room. Since he hasn't seen her in 2 ½ months he walks in to pick up his daughter. The DCSF worker stops him a couple of steps short of his daughter.

SW- Are you Jay Halstead?

J- Yes, I know I have papers to sign but I haven't seen my daughter in almost three months. So May I real quick?

SW- No you can't. We are not sure we can release her to you.

J- Why the hell not?

SW- Because you abandoned her.

J- Oh really, and who told you that I abandoned my child?

SW – Well no one, but the Nanny said she hasn't seen you in 2 ½ months.

J- Just because I haven't seen her doesn't mean I haven't spoken to the Nanny in regards to my daughter.

SW- But you haven't been with her.

R- Jay did not abandon his child. I am Amanda Rollins. I work for NYPD in the SVU unit. The FBI would not allow Jay to be in contact with his daughter without giving up his job with the CPD intelligence unit. After she got pregnant and had the baby, they decided to finish out Erin's FBI contract since it was almost over and getting out of it was almost impossible. However, when Erin went undercover the FBI would not let him have their daughter. Otherwise, he would already have her and we would not be having this conversation.

SW- Wow, quite the story there

J- So may I have my daughter now.

SW- As soon as you tell me the truth instead of that crazy story your friend just told me.

J- Really, my wife is in a coma and now you're telling me I can't have custody of my daughter because you think I am a deadbeat father based on the toughest career and relationship choices my wife and I had to make.

SW- I didn't say deadbeat.

H – You didn't have to you. You implied it.

SW – Sir this is a private matter, I am going to have to ask you two to step out.

H- I am Erin's father and this is my wife Olivia. Please allow Jay to have his daughter. If you don't want to give him custody. I will take her. My wife and I have our foster license so it will be above board on paper until you verify our story, which is true and will give her back to Jay.

SW – You can't be her father, we have a record of her parents both being in Jail.

H- I am technically her foster father but she is my little girl. Anyone you ask will tell you that.

SW- I guess we could see about placing her with you and your wife until I can speak with the FBI and check out his crazy story.

In the car seat, Carmen reminds everyone she is there too.

SW- Who's little one is that?

O- She is our daughter. She is probably hungry. If you don't mind if I feed her before we sign papers. As crazy as I think this arrangement is.

SW- Sorry I just need to make sure Madeline is safe.

O- I am not going to fight about the ridiculousness of it but may my son-in-law have his daughter now.

SW- Oh of course. Go ahead, Jay.

The social worker steps away and Jay takes his daughter from the Nanny.

J- How was she this week?

N- Wonderful, got a couple more teeth and learned we love Turkey w/ gravy baby food.

J- Oh really! Turkey w/ Gravy

N- Jay I am so glad that this over I hope all goes with Erin. You still have the app so you can see her likes and dislikes.

J- Yes I do, Thank You. Would you like your final check mailed or do you want to come to pick it up later in the week?

N- I will come pick it up later in the week so I can check on Erin.

J- Sorry it is so sudden.

N- I knew it was coming soon. Erin didn't plan on being under more than 3 months.

J- You sure you won't move to Chicago.

N- Thanks again for the offer Jay but my family and boyfriend are here.

J- I had to give it one more shot.

N- Fair enough I will see you later this week.

J- Thanks again for being here for the last few months.

With that the Nanny leaves. Olivia finishes feeding Carmen and rocks her to sleep. The Social worker returns without paperwork in her hand.

SW- We have a problem.

H- What would that be?

SW- My boss doesn't think that I should allow you two to have custody since it could allow you to take off with Madeline.

O- Are you kidding me? We are not leaving New York till Erin wakes by then you will be over this stupid abandonment thing you have with Jay and give the kids their child back.

SW- Mrs. Voight I am just as subject to the system but if my boss doesn't agree to your plan I can't do anything about it. Jay, please hand Madeline over to me.

H- Erin's cover was blown can we make sure she gets put in protective custody. The best place for her really would be with 2 cops.

SW- Nice try Mr. Voight but since Jay won't leave the hospital you are only one man.

H- I meant my wife as the second cop to be present.

SW- Oh I didn't know you were all law enforcement.

O- Yes we are.

SW- Let me try the protective custody path with my boss.

As she heads out in walks Erin's FBI handler.

FBI- Det. Halstead, Lt. Voight, Sgt. Voight. How is Agent Halstead doing?

H- She is in a coma because of swelling. How do you think she is?

O- Hank! I apologize for my husband. What happened to blow her cover?

FBI – Well Lt. Voight It seems that a Derek Keyes was involved.

Jay and Hank both panic while holding their daughters. They look at each other and turn to look at Amanda who is in the corner of her room.

J- Amanda did you know that already?

R - Yeah, but all I know about him is that he is involved Amato should be here shortly he may have more info for you.

As the social worker returns, Hank quickly turns to her.

H- Ma'am How did it go with your boss?

SW- He still isn't too keen he was going to check a couple of things and get back to me.

H- Well we found out that the one behind blowing Agent Halstead's cover was a man who knows about Jay and Erin's connection he may be able to figure out the safeguards we have in place.

SW- I will let you know as soon as I do, but how would he know about Jay?

J- Keyes kidnapped me a few years back and Erin had to come in and save me. He saw the connection between us while he was holding us both. He may not know we are together but his involvement is concerning.

R- Sorry to interrupt, Amato is heading this with the items you requested. We also need to find a different place for you to stay.

SW- Rollins, If I can't convince my boss that going with the Voight's is in Madeline's best interest can your unit step in and put her in protective custody, then you can send her with whoever you choose.

R- Of course just let me know.

FBI- Wait why wouldn't Jay just get custody of Madeline?

SW- there are some concerns since he was not present for the better half of the last 3 months.

FBI- What concerns? I don't agree with my office's little game when it has come to the Halstead's. Jay is an excellent Father.

SW- what game has the FBI been playing.

Erin's handler went on to explain everything in a similar fashion that Rollins had earlier and leaves the social work in shock.

SW- will you attest to it all to my boss?

FBI- of course, the best for Madeline is to be with her parents and grandparents. 4 cops that will protect her with their lives.

SW- I will get the paperwork written up. Jay, I will be back in a couple hours. Sir if you will join me to give your statement.

FBI- of course. I will be back in a bit to check on Agent Halstead.

While the FBI handler was explaining everything Amato came in carrying a duffel bag.

A- Wow that was intense. Jay, Hank, Olivia. We have everyone that is involved locked up so you can go ahead and stay at the apartment but knowing you three will not feel ok without these.

H- You know that is the truth.

O- How is everything going with you guys?

A- We are getting along. We will never stop missing you but we are happy to see you guys being a happy family, however, I wish this trip was on better circumstances.

J- Almost complete we just need Erin to wake up and get her home.

A- She will man. Here is your weapon.

J- Thanks. Olivia can you take Madeline I am going to sit with Erin.

O- Of course that is what we are here for.

H- I will call and update Kim and have her pass it around.

J- Thank you.

After Jay steps out. Hank calls Kim.

K- Hey Voight.

H- How is Noah? Driving you nuts yet?

K- Not nuts yet, but we maybe only having one child. I am not sure I can take care of a child 24/7 and be pregnant for all 9 months. I am not sure how Olivia did it.

H- A very helpful husband is what I would like to think but I doubt you and Adam will stop at 1.

K-Since you're my boss I am going to leave that one alone. How is Erin?

H- Good they are looking at pulling her off the vent early.

K- Wonderful and sounds like Erin. And Jay?

H- Holding it together as of now but I haven't checked on him in Erin's room yet.

K- You should probably go check on him. Let us know when we can call and talk to Erin. I can't wait for them to get back and meet their daughter.

H- She is beautiful. Just like her mother.

K- Are you a little biased Grandpa?

H- Maybe just a little. Don't let Noah run you to far down, you still have a month. As it is I bet Natalie is trying to avoid going into labor till we get back. Let her have her day and then a couple of weeks later you can have yours.

K- Hopefully it all works out.

H- Bye Kim, give Noah a kiss from me.

K- Bye Hank.


	4. So over the hospital

Jay heads to Erin's room. Looking at Erin in the hospital bed he thinks back to the last time Erin was there because of work.

_E- Jay, I am okay._

_J- No phone call ends well that starts that way._

_E- Don't worry. How is work? Do you have quite a few cases on your desk?_

_J- Just a couple, what is going on Erin?_

_E- Can you come to New York for a couple of weeks?_

_J- I can talk to Hank. Do you just miss me?_

_E- Umm, I got a couple of injuries on a job today. They won't release me without someone here to take care of me._

_J- Erin, what kind of injuries do you have? What happened? _

_E- Nothing big just need a couple weeks off and some love and nursing._

_J- Have you called Hank and Olivia yet?_

_E- No, I hoped Hank would let you off. It is you I really want to see, so I want you to come take care of me._

_J-I love you! Let me talk to Hank I will call you in a bit._

_Jay quickly headed into Hank's office. He quickly agrees to let Jay go visit Erin for 1 week. As Jay heads to the airport about 30 minutes later he calls Erin back._

_E- Hello_

_J- Honey, I am on the way to the airport. Hank only gave me a week._

_E- Why?_

_J- Hank wants to come out and see you the second week and Olivia will come with him._

_E- Ugh! Of course, he would do that._

_J- Erin he is just being a dad, you know Olivia and him love you like their own. Let's be glad they gave me the first week. Although the second week might have made it possible for me to get lucky._

_E- Really Jay! Is that all you think about._

_J- My wife and I live in different cities, of course, I want to think about spending special time with my wife!_

_E- I'll see you in 3 hours. I'll have Rollins pick you up._

_J- Thanks. See you then. And Er?_

_E- Yes Jay?_

_J- I love you!_

_E- I love you too!_

_As Erin hangs up she turns to look at Rollins._

_R- How are you going to tell him?_

_E- Haven't decided yet. I might just put it out there. I can't believe I didn't notice. I am already 10 weeks along._

_R- It is easy to date a pregnancy due to your living situation._

_E- I guess that is one way to look at it._

_R- I have to head back in to finish some paperwork before I pick up Jay so I will talk to you later._

_E- Thanks for everything Amanda._

_R- No Problem, Erin._

_When Rollins leaves Erin lays down to take a nap while waiting for Jay._

_Rollins stands at the airport waiting for Jay._

_R- Jay, how are you?_

_J- Good, how is Erin?_

_R- Fine they are going to release her after they go over some instructions with you._

_J- So she isn't too bad off then?_

_R- No just looking forward to seeing you._

_J- I only brought my carry on so we can just get out of here._

_They ride quietly to the hospital as Amanda was scared to spill Erin's secret and Jay was overwhelmed with the last minute trip_

_R- I will be in the waiting room when you guys are ready to go and I can take you to the FBI office to get her car._

_J- Sounds good, see you soon Rollins._

_As Jay walks into Erin's room he sees his beautiful wife asleep. Deciding she needs her sleep, he sits next to the bed and threads his fingers through hers. A few minutes later the nurse comes in to check Erin's vitals._

_N- Mr. Halstead I presume_

_J- Yes, I wanted to let her sleep. The doctor wanted to give me some instructions on how to care for her._

_N- Yeah, I will find him for you. In the meantime, you should wake your wife. She needed to speak with you before the doctor. There is also one more test they were waiting for you to arrive to run._

_As the nurse walked out Jay uses his free hand to shake Erin's shoulder._

_J- Er, Er._

_E- Your here._

_J- Of course I am. What happened? What were your injuries?_

_E- They used a drug on me. My team got to me on time. So I don't have any other injuries._

_J- Er, I don't understand why I am here then. Don't get me wrong, I love you and miss you but you scared me. And still are. What aren't you telling me?_

_E- I know, they want me to take two weeks' medical leave and I couldn't do it without someone here to get me company. _

_J- Ok, I understand. But they pulled you out. But on the phone, you told me you were injured._

_E- The doctor wants me to take it easy for two weeks because of the drugs and my underlying condition._

_J- Underlying condition? Erin Lindsay Halstead, what is going on?_

_E- Apparently we slipped up during your last visit and I am pregnant._

_J- You're pregnant?_

_E- Yes, we are going to have a baby?_

_J- A baby! Erin, this is awesome. I love you so much and our little peanut._

_E- I love you too Jay._

_The doctor walks in on the young couple crying and hugging one another._

_D- I am going to guess this is dad._

_E- Yes, this is my husband Det. Jay Halstead_

_D- Well to begin congrats to you both. Det Halstead as I told your wife. The drug used did not hurt the baby. I advised Erin to take it easy for a couple of weeks. By then you will be into your second trimester._

_J- When does she need to go on desk duty?_

_D- When she gets back from her 2-week medical leave._

_Jay looks at Erin knowing she wouldn't like it._

_E- It's ok Jay, I already accepted it. Especially after this whole thing. It's for our peanut_

_J- Thanks, doctor. I will be here to help her for the first week and her parents will be here for the second week. Can I go ahead and take her home?_

_D- I am sending in a tech to do an ultrasound for you two first but then you can head out. Just don't forget Agent Halstead, take it easy._

_E- Oh between this one and my overprotective parents who are a Lt and Sgt with Chicago PD I will not get away with anything._

_D- Oh then I have no doubt. Congrats again and good luck to the new family._

O- Jay, Jay

J- Sorry I was just thinking about the day we found out about Madeline

O- Soon you will be home and finding out about a new Halstead.

J- You still on that?

O- Of course, but anyway we are about to head out. Do you want to kiss Madeline goodbye?

J- Yeah, Family Room?

O- Yeah, I will sit with her till you get back.

J- Thank You

As Jay heads into the Family Room he pauses and listens to Hank talking to Madeline.

H- Madeline your mom is going to get better soon and then we will go back to Chicago. Then Mommy and Daddy will give you a baby brother. Because Grandpa needs a grandson to look after you. When Daddy and I can't. You will love being able to live with Daddy. Grandma and Grandpa will let you get away with so much and your Auntie Carmen will be so sad and claim it is unfair.

J- Then brother Jay is going to have to watch Carmen and Spoil her as much as Grandpa and Grandma spoil you. Payback is victorious.

H- Oh I see. Give your daughter a kiss. How is my daughter?

J- Hanging in there ICP is down. Doctors are talking about taking her off sedatives early.

H- What do Will and Nat have to say about?

J- How did you know they checked in?

H- Jay, I know how protective your brother is of her. He protects her like she is his own little sister and of course would get Nat roped in.

J- Sometimes I wonder if something happen between Erin and me that he would keep Erin and kick me to the curb. But anyway they have seen the scans and agree with their plan. He would be on his way if Nat wasn't due any day.

H- I know, they both would be but we will be home soon. Hopefully in time to meet your guy's niece or nephew.

While they were talking Jay kissed Madeline and put her in the car seat.

H – We will see you tomorrow, call us if anything changes.

J- Of Course thanks for everything, Hank.

Jay heads back to Erin's room. When he comes in he finds Olivia Crying.

J- Hey Mom.

O- Damn Hormones, This is not how this op was supposed to end.

J- There is nothing wrong with emotions. This isn't how it was supposed to end but now it is over. Almost time to take her home.

O- By the way you and Erin calling me mom makes me feel old.

J- It also drives Hank nuts.

O- Well that makes sense why you do it then.

J- I am his son-in-law it is my job. Plus with my mom gone and everything you have done for us. It is truly fitting.

O- But yet you don't call Hank Dad.

J- That will never happen! Some things are better left unsaid. He knows how we feel.

O- Good night Son. Talk to you tomorrow don't worry about my beautiful granddaughter. Call us if anything changes.

J- Of course, mom. Goodnight!

With everyone gone Jay sits next to Erin.

J- Er, I need you. Madeline needs you. Hank, Olivia, and Carmen all need you. We are finally were going to be together. You need to get better so we can have more kids and I can see your belly grow again. I want to watch you be a mom. Be partners again and retire to Wisconsin.

A little while later he awakes to a nurse shaking him.

N- Sir we need to take some vitals. Also, we thought you might be more comfortable on the couch.

J- I'm okay I am going to grab a drink and will be back.

N- I will bring in a pillow and blanket just in case.

J- Thank you but I would prefer to sit close to my wife.


	5. Amazing Woman

When Jay returned there were now 3 nurses in the room and they had called in a doctor.

J- Is something wrong?

D- No just the opposite Det. Halstead. Agent Halstead's ICP is down she is breathing over the vent. So rather than give her more meds we want to take her off the vent and let her wake up.

J- What happened to a week?

D- Your wife is a miracle and remarkable. She has turned around in hours.

J- Can I get a second opinion from her local doctor?

D- Of course. Same one as the previous tests were sent to.

J- Yes.

D- We can't wait till morning. So will you be able to get a hold of her now?

J- Yes, she is close to Erin and I. I have her personal number and will call her in a few minutes.

D- Ok I will be at the nurse's station. You have 15 minutes.

Jay stays in the room close too Erin as he calls Will.

W- Hello

J- Check Nat's Email.

W- More tests?

J- Yeah they want to take Erin off the vent now.

W- Wow, Hey Nat put your password in, please.

N- Why?

W- More tests for Erin. They want to take her off the vent.

N- Oh wow.

After a couple minutes Jay hears whispers between Will and Nat

J- Will? Nat?

W- Miraculous. He isn't jumping the gun. Also, I know him she couldn't be in better hands.

J- Thanks Will, Nat sorry to wake you. I just knew he wouldn't send it to Will. I thought that Will knew your password.

N- He does. He knew I would want to look too. And now Will's child is on my bladder. Update us once she is off the vent.

J- Thanks, talk to you guys later.

Jay heads out to find the doctor.

J- Thanks for waiting.

D- And did Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead agree?

J- Yes, they did. How did you know?

D- I saw Will at a conference a couple of months ago. I know Dr. Manning is about to have her 2nd child any day and should be on leave now. So I figured you were using her as a stepping stone.

J- No one should put together that you knew Nat is related so it shouldn't come back on you.

D- I know. That is why I allowed it. Are we ready then?

J- Yes let's go-ahead

D- I will have you wait in the Hall.

As Jay stands in the hallway he decides to call Hank.

H- Jay, is everything alright?

J- Yeah they decided to take her off the vent early.

H- Oh wow, what did Will and Nat say?

J- They agree with the doctor's assessment.

H- Do you want me to come back up there?  
J- I will leave it up to you and Olivia. I am sure she would love to see you.

H- I will be there soon then.

After Hank hangs up he gets up to get dress and wakes Olivia.

O- What's wrong? You're dressed.

H- They decided to take Erin off the Vent now. I am going to head to the hospital.

O- I will be up as soon as Rollins gets her.

H- I love you

O- Love you too Sgt. Voight

H- Bye Lt. Voight

Hank heads to the hospital. As the doctor finishes up he comes back and lets Jay head back in.

D- She did great. We have her on some oxygen but otherwise, she should be awake shortly I am going to wait around till she wakes. Press the call button when she does.

J- Thank you. Her dad should be up shortly as well.

D- Good. We will send him in.

Jay sits back down in the chair, grabs Erin's hand and just waits.

H- Jay?

J- Hey Hank.

H- How is she?  
J- Good just waiting for her to wake up.

H- Any time now?

J- Yeah the doctor said removing the vent went well.

They quickly fell back into silence. Hank moves the other chair in the room near the bed and grabs Erin's other hand and waits.

E- Jay

J- I'm here babe. Hank is here too.

E- Dad

H- Right here baby girl.

E- Where's Madeline.

H- With Olivia, its 4 AM no reason to drag her out of bed.

E- How long was I out?

J- Miraculously only about 24 hours

H- As always you went and proved all the doctors wrong. They thought you would be on the vent for about a week.

D- Agent Halstead, it is good to see you awake. Det. Halstead, Sgt. Voight could I have you step to the side for a couple of minutes.

E- How long am I stuck here? I am ready to move back to Chicago.

D- Whoa now, you just woke up. It will be at least 3 days and then you might not be cleared to fly.

J- We are planning on driving back anyway.

D- We can talk when we release Erin. Otherwise, I will leave you to talk. I will be back at rounds.

E- How bad is it?

H- Your injuries?

E- No the op fallout.

J- They haven't told us much more then they have everyone.

E- My cover?

H- Blown

J- Hank!

H- I am not going to lie to her.

J- I am going to step out and call Will. Are you staying?  
H- Yes Olivia is just going to meet me here at 8.

Jay on the phone with Will.

W- Hello

J- She is awake and fine already asking when we can take her back to Chicago.

W- That's good and sounds like Erin.

J- Very. Hank made it back shortly before she woke up.

W- Perfect.

J- Tell Nat to hold that baby in for another week. We should be home by then

W- I will let you text her that and dig your own grave. She isn't speaking to me.

J- Do I want to know?

W- You remember how bad Erin got at this point in her pregnancy.

J- Ture but she never stopped talking to me.

W- Shut up and go cuddle your wife.

J- Night man, Thanks for everything.

W- Night

While out in the hall he decides to call Upton.

U- Hey partner.

J- You sound awake.

U- Caught a crime scene. Everyone is working.

J- And are you sitting in Hank's Chair?

U- Of course, How's Erin?  
J- Awake they took her off the vent early.

U- That is awesome. Any timeline on your return.

J- Not yet, I figured you would want to hang onto the acting Sgt position for as long as possible.

U- Of course, that but we all want the family back together. Although I am sure I will be getting stuck with a new partner with Erin back.

J- You worried?

U- No I am sure it will be Adam and then Hank once Kim is back.

J- Probably. Did you drag Kim out of bed this early?

U- I am not evil! She is here but that is Adam's fault for waking her up when he got up.

J- Fair Noah asleep in the break room?

U- Yes don't tell Olivia she might kill me.

J- Not you, just blame it on Adam.

U- True. Got to go. Call when you know when you will be back.

J- Will do you going to fill in everyone?

U- Of course

Jay then heads back to Erin's room.


	6. Why won't you tell me?

When Jay returns to the room he finds Erin and Hank in Silence. Erin scoots over to make room for Jay in the bed.

H- Really Erin?

E- Hank we have a child together and are married. He is only going to lay here anyway. I sleep better with Jay next to me this time apart has been hard for us. Please just let him, Dad.

H- Erin using that on me is not nice but fine but Jay make sure I can see your hands.

J- So now it is keep your hands where I can see them

H- Jay? Are we really going to fight about this?

J- No, Thank you, Hank.

H- I am going to grab some coffee.

Hank kisses Erin on the forehead as Jay climbs into the bed with Erin.

E- Hank won't tell me who blew my cover why?

J- Because it is solved, and they are locked up.

E- Well that answers my question and you know too.

J- Don't worry about it, Angel. Let's get you better and back to Chicago.

E- Are you sure it is solved? You and Hank are carrying.

J- Out of Habit, Hun.

E- but you had to get them from NYPD they are not your service weapons.

J- we had to leave Chicago quickly it was easier to get through TSA

E- But then you felt like you had to borrow weapons so tell me what is going on.

J- Fine don't tell me then. I will get mom to tell me.

J- Erin, close your eyes and go back to sleep. Before Hank comes in and changes his mind about me being in bed with you.

E- I could use more rest.

J- Yes you could.

Shortly before 830. Hank wakes Jay up.

H- Jay they want to do some vitals on Erin.

J- Ok, when does mom get in.

H- Shortly

J- she knows not to tell Erin about who blew her cover

H- Of course, but why?

J- When I wouldn't tell her she threatened to ask mom.

H- Oh I see. I will catch her outside and let her know. Wake Erin and then ring the call button for the Nurse.

Hank heads to the hallway.

J- Er

E- Good morning!

J- Someone is lively this morning

E- A good's night sleep goes a long way.

N- Good morning Agent Halstead. I need to get some vitals on you and then you can order breakfast.

E- Sounds good.

N- How are you feeling today?

E- A lot better, When can I get out of here.

J- Erin!

N- It's alright Det Halstead I have been warned about your wife already.

E- Warned! Why does everyone think I am difficult?

J- Cause you are Er

O- Good Morning Princess.

E-Mom!

O- So good to see those beautiful eyes.

E- How is Madeline!

O- Wonderful ready for her mom to get better.

E- Soon they will let me escape and then back to Chicago.

H- and back to Intelligence for my best Detective.

J- Hey what about me?

E- Oh Honey you know it's the truth. But how Dad? The charges?

H- Don't worry I got them taken care of.

E- Now mom. Who blew my cover?

O- Nice try princess I am not telling you either.

E- If nothing is wrong then why are you carrying?

O- To protect your sister and daughter. New York is a scary city.

E- I don't buy it. You're still on leave and wouldn't be carrying unless you needed to.

O- Erin please just let it go, no one is going to tell you. They are in prison we just haven't given the weapons back.

E- Fine, My FBI handler will tell me since you are all against me.

H- Erin, we love you, we are not against you.

J- Come on Erin

E- No you can all leave

O- Erin!

E- I mean it! All of you!

They all kiss Erin on the head and leave the room to the hallway. As they are in the hall they can hear Erin crying. Hank and Jay both start to walk back into the room but were stopped by Olivia.

O- Stop, she is overwhelmed and needs a minute.

J- But mom she is crying, she needs me.

H- Hun, please

O- No, it is just as hard for me but she needs to cry. She hasn't been alone since she woke up and was undercover before that. She is a strong prideful woman Who won't cry in front of the two men she loves because she knows you will want to fix it but you can't.

H- Then what do we do?

O- let her cry for a bit. Jay, you go back to the apartment and pick up Madeline. Then she and I will go in and then in a little bit, I will come get you two.

H- But Liv!

O- No but Liv me. This is what she wants.

H- Ho do you know?

O- Because it is what I would want. Now Jay Go! Hank you and I are going to eat.

Before they head out Olivia steps and talks to the nurse. Letting her know where they were going and they would be back shortly but until then if they could leave Erin alone.


	7. They are just babies

Jay drives to the apartment leaving the hospital for the first time since getting to New York. Once he parks he quickly heads for their apartment ready to see his daughter. As he puts the key in the door he hears Rollins crying in desperation.

R – Please don't hurt them they are just babies.

S- But their mom and sister came after our gang we are not going to hurt them. Just take them for a ride until Erin decides to admit the lies she has told.

Jay panics but backs up from the door knowing that he can't go into the apartment without losing the element of surprise. He texts Amato to get some squad over here and also lets Hank know since his youngest daughter is involved as well.

R- At least take me with you so you won't have to worry about caring for the babies.

Hearing pregnant Amanda give herself as a hostage he just sighs and rolls his eyes.

Suspect – Sure you can come with only to take care of them. Don't try any funny business.

R- Let me pack a few things that we will need.

S- First your phone and gun.

R- Here is my phone I don't have a weapon on me since I am babysitting today.

S- You're a cop I don't believe you.

R- Search me then.

S- Oh I am going to enjoy this.

Jay is about to just barge in there when he feels Amato's hand on his shoulder.

A- What is the plan

J- Just waiting for them to come out Amanda is planning on going with them so hopefully we can take him once they step out.

A- Of course she is, Ok patrol is downstairs and someone is on each floor in case he escapes. Everyone knows to shoot only if necessary to Amanda and the babies.

J- Thank you, man

A- Did you tell Hank and Olivia.

J- I texted Hank he hasn't responded yet.

A- Hopefully we can get them safe before he does.

At that, the apartment door opens and Jay and Amato duck around the corner Amanda comes out carrying the baby carriers and a diaper bag over her shoulder she heads to the elevator. The offender follows behind and Amato and Jay notice he has the gun tucked away in his waistband they make eye contact and change for him quickly knocking him down and remove his gun from him.

S- You think I am the only one who will come after them. This also confirms what Derek thought that you Jay Halstead was involved.

J- Oh yeah I am involved but you made the mistake of trying to kidnap 2 kids that each have 4 cops in the family as well as another cop. Dump on your part. Amato takes him I am taking Amanda and the kids with me.

A- Sounds good. Take her to go get checked out, would you?

R- That's not necessary

A- Jay?

J- Yes it is come on let's go.

Jay grabs Madeline's carrier and Amanda grabs Carmen's. After they get in the car. They stay quiet for a minute.

J- Amanda why would do that? Risk your own life as well as your child's

R- I know but I feel stupid for not having my gun.

J- That probably would have been worse.

R- You're right, I am glad you were here through I hadn't figured out how to get away from him with the girls.

J- You would have but for now let's get you checked out.

R- Really Jay?

J- You heard me promise Amato.

R- Fine! For your safety

J- Thank you.

They ride in silence to the hospital and upon parking are met at the entrance by Olivia and Hank.

R- I am so sorry Liv.

O- Amanda you did nothing wrong! From my understanding, you were even going to go with them.

H- Amanda we couldn't thank you enough.

R- No need.

J- Amanda please don't be modest with us. Mom can you take the girls I am going to supervise Amanda getting checked out

R- Jay…

J- Don't even start with me we already talked about this.

R- doesn't mean you have to supervise

O- but he will so we will have peace of mind. I have the girls Jay. Then you can come up to Erin's room.

J- Thanks, mom. Let's go, Amanda

R- I am an adult

She mutters as they walk away

J- Oh we know but your as bad as Erin super stubborn and if roles were reversed you would do this to Erin.

R- Fine

The walk into the ER and Jay flashes his badge.

J- Det Halstead with Chicago PD. Det Rollins here needs to see a doctor.

N- What for?

J- She needs an ultrasound she was involved in a hostage situation today.

N- We will take you guys into that room there I will have OB come right down.

J- Thank you

They head into the room

R- Jay you didn't have to flash your badge.

J- Amanda just stop arguing with me, please. You protected my daughter and sister today making sure you and your baby are ok is the least I can do.

R- Fine.

As the doctor walks in she has her head down. Jay instantly recognizes her as the doctor who delivered Madeline.

D- Det Rollins I heard we had some excitement today. I thought we talked about limiting time in the field.

R- I have I wasn't in the field it was just a freak thing.

When she looks up she sees Jay on the edge of the room.

D- Det Halstead you know Det Rollins?

J- We have worked a few cases together and my mother-in-law used to be her boss.

D- Oh I see. Did you move up here?

J- No I was here because Erin got injured and her unit requested that I make sure she gets herself and the baby checked out.

D- Oh I am sorry. Had I knew I would have been up to check on her.

J- She is good just itching to get out she is moving back to Chicago after she gets out.

D- I will stop by and check on her then but back to the matter at hand. Amanda would you please pull up your shirt please and we will take a look.

After a couple of minutes, she plays the heartbeat for them.

D- Everything looks good no ill effects but I would like to know how you got yourself into a hostage situation if you were not in the field.

R- I was babysitting Madeline and her aunt someone who wanted to get back at Erin came after them.

D- Wow you are going to be as bad as Agent Halstead aren't you.

J- I would just expect that from her Doc they are very similar Liv did the same sorts of things when she was expecting Carmen. Drove Hank nuts.

D- Oh I believe it. Based on all of that Amanda I will let you go and Det Halstead I will be around to see Erin soon but I am sure you want to get back to them.

J- Thanks, Amanda. Amato texted he will be by in a bit to get you.

R- I will wait for him out front thanks doctor and also thank you, Jay.

J- No problem.


	8. Dad Time

Jay heads up to Erin's room and sees Hank in the waiting room with Carmen and Madeline asleep in carriers in the waiting room.

J- Hank, I thought Madeline would be with Erin and Liv.

H- She was, Erin is feeling better, Asking for you. What happened today?

J- He was in the Apartment before I got there I heard Amanda and him talking so I called it in. When they came out we saw Amanda had both girls and the perp had the gun in his waistband. So Amato and I tackled him and took him down.

H- How is Amanda and the baby?

J- Fine Amanda was just a little shaken. They did an ultrasound and everything is fine.

H- Good now go talk to Erin she has calmed down.

J- Did her handler tell her then?

H- She figures it is best not to know. We haven't told her about today but we are going to stay at a hotel tonight.

J- When are we going to tell her?

H- Up to you but I wouldn't wait too long, I think she is already suspicious of us.

J- Of course she is, she was raised by you. You got Madeline?

H- Yeah I think we will head to the hotel when you send Liv out.

J- Would you wait a few minutes I am going to just tell her now and she might need you guys and/or Madeline after.

H- Sounds good Jay, we will wait.

J- Thanks, Hank.

Jay heads into Erin's room.

J- Hey mom can I have a moment with Erin. Hank and the girls are in the waiting room.

O- Good night Princess.

E- Night Mom

Jay is suspicious that Liv didn't say night to him but lets it go turning his attention back to his beautiful wife.

E- Ok Jay what is going on? I know when you guys are hiding something from me.

J- When I went to get the girls. Someone was there with Amanda and was in the process of trying to kidnap them.

E- Obviously that didn't happen since I just saw the girls. Does this have to do with my blown cover?

J- Yes, Amanda did everything to protect the girls. Amato and I took him down outside of the apartment so it was over quickly.

E- Is Amanda and the baby ok?

J- Yes, that is where I have been. Making sure that she got checked out.

E- So now with this. Please tell me it was.

J- Derek Keyes

E- That explains how they found the apartment.

J- Yeah Hank and Liv are taking the girls to a hotel tonight. Then we will start packing tomorrow.

E- Sounds good they are talking about letting me out tomorrow. So I could love on the girls while you all pack.

J- that would be nice, should I let Liv and Hank head out for the night?

E- We already talked. You and mom are going to go to the hotel tonight. Dad is going to stay with me.

J- Er, are you mad at me?

E- No, oh god no, I just want some time with my dad and Madeline needs time with her dad.

J- If that is what you want, do you need to say bye to anyone?

E- No I will see you in the morning. I love you, Jay Halstead.

J- I love you too. Mrs. Halstead.

E- That will always put a smile on my face.

J- Mine too.

Jay heads to the waiting room.

J- Hank, Did you know about this plan?

H- No Liv and Erin came up with it. But Jay I don't think it is a bad idea. Let me love our girl and you love on your little girl. Just keep your eye on Liv and Carmen.

J- Since it is what Erin wants. You have taken care of her before me so I know you will keep her safe. Her OB is coming to see her. She is Amanda's OB as well so I ran into her.

H- Ok thanks for the heads up. She will be fine Jay.

Hank goes to kiss Liv goodbye and whispers in her ear. Jay picks up Madeline's and Carmen's carrier. Shortly followed by Liv. When they get to the car he puts the girls in the back and gets in the driver's seat.

J- Mom, I'm sorry Carmen got stuck in the middle of this.

O- Jay, Look at me.

J- No.

O- Jay, please look at me.

Jay finally gives in.

O- This is not your fault it isn't Erin's fault it comes with the Job we all know that. The only ones to blame for this are the men who did this.

J- It just pisses me off that they come after Madeline and by extension Carmen, Amanda, and her unborn baby.

O- I understand that and am with you on that but Derek is now locked up and not allowed any visitors we will all keep the girls safe together.

J- Thank you, mom, for everything. Let's get to the hotel I am ready to snuggle my baby and I am sure you are too.


	9. Surprise Couple

They get all checked in and settle in the suite they booked. Liv is sitting on the couch feeding Carmen when Jay comes in from making a bottle and picks Madeline up from her carrier to feed her as well.

O- They are letting Erin out tomorrow and we can head back to Chicago as soon as we get the apartment packed up.

J- Good I am ready to be back. When can Erin come back to work?

O- She is released fully so it is up to Hank.

J- Oh this should be fun to watch.

O- You're telling me.

J- Well we each get to live with one of them.

O- Very true. Would you mind calling Kim, my phone is on the charger and I want to check on Noah.

Jay grabs his phone and calls Kim.

Hey man. How is Erin?

J- Good asking when she can leave the hospital. Where is Kim?

Asleep Noah wore her out.

O- I am sorry Adam. I just didn't know who else could watch him with us all in NY.

Liv, don't feel bad we understand and she is loving it. Vanessa is taking him tomorrow night so she will get a break. Any ETA on your return.

O- She is getting out tomorrow we will pack everything up and head out hopefully a couple days later.

Good would you like me to call anyone else for you guys?

J- Could you call Kev and Platt. I will call Hailey I want to talk to her and she can let Vanessa know.

Sure I will talk to you later.

Jay hangs up and settles Madeline down as Liv does the same with Carmen.

He then calls Hailey.

U- Hello

J- Hey you sound like you were asleep.

U- I was but don't worry about it. How is Erin?

J- Good she is getting out tomorrow, then we will head home a couple days later. What's got you so tired?

U- Vanessa has been bringing someone home all week. They got quiet about 10 minutes ago so I took my chance. And now they are at it again so there goes my sleep tonight.

J- Sorry had I known I would have just texted.

U- Don't worry about it I will be fine I better go tell her the news maybe I will sneak a peek and him. She told me he is a cop.

J- Have fun Sleuthing. I will talk to you later.

Hailey heads to Vanessa's room and knocks on the door.

U- Vanessa

V- Give me a minute

U- I will be on the couch.

V- Hey what's up?

U- I just got a call from Jay. Erin is getting out tomorrow they will be home by the end of the week.

V- Wonderful.

U- Ok, Nessa who is this guy. He has been here every night for the last two weeks.

V- I told you he is a solid cop you have nothing to worry about.

U- I am not worried about my apartment I am worried about you. Dating a cop can get messy. Does he work at the 21st?

V- Give me a second since I am sure you are not going to drop this I will let you meet him.

U- Oh I am honored to meet him. I hope he is ready to deal with shit from me and maybe eventually the whole unit.

Vanessa doesn't respond to Hailey and heads for her room to get her boyfriend.

When Vanessa comes into the room her boyfriend looks at her.

BF- How is everything?

V- Hailey just wanted to let me know about Erin. It is time to come clean about us.

BF- Are you sure? You're still new in your unit. If this comes out you may lose your spot.

V- I doubt it I have a couple of aces if something were to happen. Let's start with Hailey and go from there.

BF- Ok sounds good.

Vanessa steps out of her room holding her boyfriend's hand. Hailey is looking at her phone until she hears Kevin.

KA- Hey Hails

U- OMG are you kidding me.

V- No, we wanted to make sure it was more than a fling before we told anyone.

U- If you guys want to keep it a secret longer I understand.

KA- I am leaving it up to Vanessa.

V- I am ok with everyone knowing it isn't like Kim, Adam, Jay or Erin have much they can say about the whole thing.

U- What about Voight?

V- I hope he will understand and not send me packing.

KA- No chance I will go back to patrol if he won't keep both of us.

V- Kev I can't let you do that.

U- He won't let either of you go I won't let him.

V- We will wait till they get back from New York. The first team dinner after that.

KA- Hopefully it is before Kim has the baby I can't wait to claim you as mine in public

U- And with that, I am going to bed. One other thing is could you two keep it down tonight so I can sleep.

V- Sorry we will let you sleep. Thanks again, Hailey.


	10. I am Free

After speaking with Jay, Adam heads into their room to check on Kim. Finding her sitting up in bed with a look of pain on her face he rushes to her side.

Darlin' are you alright?

K- Yeah your child is just reminding me it is in there.

You promise that is all that is wrong.

K- I promise Adam. The baby just kicked me hard in the stomach. I am fine.

Please stay home from work today I will take Noah to school and pick him up your need to rest.

K- But Adam.

No Burgess, I need you and our bean to be alright. The unit will help me with Noah.

Liv and Voight would never want anything to happen because we took on Noah for the week.

K- Fine only because you're putting Voight in the middle of it.

Let's go to sleep. Hopefully, the little one will behave.

K- Considering he is half you. I doubt it. Also using my last name Cold Ruzek, Cold.

** At Will & Nat's House**

Will wakes up and reaches out for Nat and realizes she is no longer in bed. He gets up and heads to the Living room to find his wife.

W- Nat you ok?

N- Yeah I am fine just couldn't sleep

She closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing. Will notices and wonders if she is trying to ignore her body.

W- Nat are you having contractions?

N- Yes but not strong or consistent I am sure they are Braxton Hicks still.

W- When was the last one?  
N- Hun, I am a doctor too and have been through labor I know what to look for.

W- Nat, please

N- When I first got up 2 hours ago. I promise this baby is staying inside for now

W- Ok, do you want me to sit up with you?

N- You have to work tomorrow I will be fine go back to bed.

W- If they get any closer you promise to wake me up.

N- Of course Dr. Halstead. Don't worry so much.

W- Honey I will always worry about you and our children.

Will heads back to be and is sure he wasn't getting back to sleep but wanted to respect Natalie but not hovering. He picked up his laptop and worked on something to help ease his mind.

**In the hospital w/ Erin and Hank**

E- Dad

H- Yes, Kid?

E- Are they safe? Are we safe? Or did I ruin this family? God, I am just like Bunny.

H- Woah Erin. Stop your spiraling baby girl. Our family is fine you didn't ruin anything and you are not Bunny. You would do anything you can to take care of that little girl and you love your husband an annoying amount. You will come back to Chicago and back to intelligence and soon you and Olivia can plan your pregnancy and expand this family even more.

E- You want another one? You've gone soft, Hank.

H- No I fell in love again and would do anything to make her happy. If that is another kid to love so be it. Also, another grandchild would be nice as well.

E- I do have to admit I am excited to have Jay around to enjoy a pregnancy next time.

H- And that is all I need to hear about that baby girl. Remember my wife just had a baby so I think I know what you are referring to.

E—Omg dad not that I meant the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, and the doctor's appointments. He got to be there as much as possible but I am sure he wanted to be there for it all and I took that away from him.

H- Erin he loved every second. Did he was for more of course but in the end you both still got Madeline. So don't think you weren't enough or took something away from him but now let's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a full day.

**At the hotel with Live and Jay**

Jay woke up in the morning and realized that he slept all the way through he jumped up and raced to the living room. He found Liv there with the babies perfectly happy.

J- Mom, How are you this morning?

O- Good the girls only woke up twice.

J- Why didn't you let me get Madeline?

O- Because you needed the sleep.

J- And I was here to take care of her.

O- I had to be up anyway it made sense and I took care of it. I know you haven't been sleeping well in the hospital and we will all spend the day trying to keep Erin from doing too much.

J- Ok I know your right about that. I should have started with thank you. Erin texted me a bit ago and is ready to break out.

O- Question is are the doctors ready to release her.

J- Actually yes I already verified that with Hank.

O- I will get the girls in their carriers and then we can head out.

Jay heads back to his room and changes quickly. As they pack up and head to the hospital Hank and Erin are talking to the doctor.

D- I am happy to release you today. Seeing your family I am secure in the fact that you won't do too much. I am ok with you guys to head back to Chicago by car as early as tonight. I would prefer Erin not to drive for a couple of weeks, however. I have sent your files to Dr. Manning and would like for you to see her as soon as you return to Chicago.

H- What about work? She is going to start working at CPD again?

D- You can start as soon as you get back as well. However, I am going to keep you on desk duty for the first 2 weeks then you can go back to full duty.

H- And what about seeing Dr. Manning she is on maternity leave.

D- Det Halstead requested them to be sent to her. But I am sure you will be able to get checked out by the doctor filling in for her.

He winks and walks out of the room.

E- I think he knows I will just go see Will.

H- Me too. He has been checking up on you.

E- I'm sure I just hope Nat can wait till we get home.

H- I'm sure she is hoping so too.

E- Where are they at I am ready to get out of here.

H- Liv texted Jay woke up a little late they are almost her.

E- Let's go meet them downstairs so they don't have to get the girls out.

H- Let's go

** Jay and Liv are in the car on the way to pick up Erin and Hank**

O- Hank just texted they are going to meet us outside

J- Erin just couldn't wait to get out could she?

O- You know her, the only reason she stayed as long as she did was we there pretty much 24/7

J- Too true. Do you think we can get out of here by tomorrow?

O- Why you worried about something?

J- Kinda, Will called last night.

O- Oh?

J- Nat is having some contractions she was there for us we want to be there for her.

O- I'm sure we can see about getting something arranged.

J- You are up to something.

O- It is what mom's do. Look there are Erin and Hank.

Erin and Hank get in the car and they head to Erin's New York apartment

H- Looks like the moving truck is here already

E- Good the faster we get done the sooner we can head to Chicago.

O- You ready to get home?

E- Yes I want to make it back before the newest Halstead is born.

H- We will try but you are going to sit on the couch and cuddle your daughter.

E- Dad

J- No Erin you are going to sit on the couch with Madeline and Carmen. Liv, Hank, and I will pack things up.

E- Jay, Baby, I am fine

O- Erin it is 3 against 1 here, and the more time we spend fighting with you. The less we get done.

E – Fine am I allowed to carry my child into my apartment.

J- Yes babe, you are allowed to carry our child into the apartment.

E- Good, **mutters** I will be glad when you all drop this overprotective act

H- And when do you expect that to happen. I haven't stopped since I brought you home at 15

E- Yup and Jay hasn't stopped since the day you made him my partner and he fell in love with me.

H- Which is exactly why I let him marry you.

O- Are the three of you done? So we can go in and get started.


	11. It is time!

**This is my last pre written chapter so updates may be slow for a bit. I just got done with working 2 months of Overtime weekly as well as working for an essential company so no break for me. My family also loss a couple of members in the last two weeks so life is a little hectic right now for me so bare with me and hoping that you are enjoying the story enough to stick with me.**

When Hank opens the apartment door he sees the whole SVU unit working to pack up Erin's New York Apartment. He is followed by Jay carrying Carmen's carrier and Erin caring Madeline when Erin and Jay realize what is going.

E- Dad, did you do this?

J- I actually think mom is behind this not Hank

E- Mom?

O- I hope you guys don't mind I know we all want to get back to Chicago so figured more help wouldn't hurt.

J- Thank you, Mom.

E- Thank you.

H- Ok well now that we cleared that up. Erin, you know where you spot is.

E- I know, I know. Jay, you want to bring the pack and play from the Nannies room so I can put Madeline down.

Erin goes to sit on the couch and Jay leaves Carmen in her carrier by Erin's feet. Everyone is putting in quick work to packing. Jay comes back with the pack and play and takes Madeline from his wife and puts her in the pack and play.

J- I am going to go to your room and start packing your clothes. Love you.

E- I love you too.

As Erin looks around in awe of her friends and family. Amanda comes to join her on the couch but Erin is unphased until Amanda speaks to her.

R- Erin?

E- thank you all so much, Amanda.

R- Of course we know you want to get home before Nat has her baby and also this way maybe you would actually sit and take it easy.

E- So dual motives.

R- Yes, very dual. So any plans for a sibling for Madeline soon?

E- Maybe… mom is planning on us being pregnant together this time. So maybe in a year or so. Shouldn't you be packing or something?

R- Well Liv banished me to the couch.

E- Why?

R- Something about lifting too heavy of a box.

E- and to keep an eye on me?

R- Maybe a secondary task.

E- of course, it was. Mom is always thinking 2 steps ahead of me.

R- They love you. Just think 2 weeks and you will finally be back in Chicago this nightmare with the FBI will be over and you will be with Jay and back in intelligence.

E- You are right

**Will and Nat's House**

Will walks to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and sees Nat leaning against the countertop

W- How many have you had and how far apart are they?

N- Look at my phone they are in the app.

W- Nat you have had quite a few and they are getting closer. Why didn't you come to get me?

N- Because I was about to when I heard you coming.

W- So what do you want to do?

N- Take Owen to school and come back. Then I will have you check how dilated I am and then we can go from there.

W- It's only 630 why don't I check before I wake Owen up.

N- I don't think I am that far but I have a feeling that you won't let it go unless I do.

W- That is right. Let's wait out the next contraction and then head upstairs.

Natalie doesn't answer but starts to focus her breathing

W- Contraction?

Natalie just nods. Will rubs her back as she goes back to leaning on the kitchen counter. As the contraction ends she looks at Will and kisses him.

N- Ok let's go put your mind at ease so you can take Owen to school

W- Of course, dear.

They quietly climb the stairs and Natalie removes her PJ bottoms as Will grabs gloves from his go-bag. Once he checks how dilated she is He removes his gloves and rubs her belly.

W- Feels about 2 CM. I will go get Owen ready for school. On the way I will call Jay and let him know.

N- Sounds good. I am going to take a shower

W- Just don't forget to time your contractions. Call me if anything changes.

N- Of course.

**At Kim and Adams**

Noah- Uncle Adam

A- Hey, bud let's be quiet and head downstairs Aunt Kim needs her sleep.

N- Ok.

After they get safely down the stairs without waking Kim.

A- How does some cereal for breakfast sound?

N- Yeah, Mom usually makes me eat eggs.

A- Well, we don't want to wake Aunt Kim with the smoke Alarm because Uncle Adam is bad at cooking.

N- Where am I going tonight? I heard Aunt Kim talking to someone yesterday.

A- So Aunt Kim can relax. I am going to pick you up after school. You'll get to hang out at the precinct for a while and tonight you get to stay with Aunt Vanessa and Aunt Hailey.

N- Really, Do I get to spend the afternoon with Aunt Trudy?

A- I think I can arrange that. Do you like hanging at the desk with her?

N- Yeah she lets me use her stamp and someday I am going to be the desk Sgt. Just like her.

A- And a great one at that let's go get ready.

**At Erin's NY apartment**

After hanging up the phone he finds Olivia and Hank and takes them to Erin's bedroom.

J- I just got off the phone with Will, Natalie is in labor.

O- Well then let's pack up the car. You, Erin and the girls will head for Chicago. We will finish packing and then follow.

H- What about Carmen?

O- I have enough milk pumped she will be fine. We will only be about 6 hours behind you guys the way we are going.

H- It is about 12 hours to Chicago can you drive all the way by yourself. Erin can't drive for 2 weeks.

J- I should be good.

O- or we can see if Amanda will go with you guys.

J- Let's go see.

Jay, Hank, and Liv head to the couch to talk to Erin and Amanda. Jay kneels down in front of Erin.

J- How are you feeling Honey?

E- Good, How is the packing going?

J- Good, but we have a change of plans.

E- Oh.

J- Will called Natalie is in labor so we are leaving and taking the girls. Mom and Hank are going to finish packing and then follow behind.

E- But that is a long drive for you to do by yourself.

J- Well, we were hoping Amanda would come to help us.

R- Of course give me 30 minutes to go grab some clothes.

J- Of course see you soon.

E- Let's start packing up the babies stuff. So we can get on the road as soon as she gets back.

J- Hank and I will, you and mom feed the girls so they will sleep once we get on the road.

**At the Precinct**

A- Hey Sgt Platt

T- Lover Boy. How are you? Where is your beautiful wife?

A- I made her stay home, She didn't sleep well.

T- What about Noah?

A- I took him to school. Would you be ok with an assistant this afternoon?

T- Of course. Giving Kim a break?

A- Yeah, Rojas and Upton are taking him tonight as well.

T- Well you better get up there I think you have some paperwork to redo

A- Thanks, Trudy.

Adam heads upstairs and heads to speak with Hailey.

A- Hey Upton

U- Ruzek Where's Burgess?

A- I left her at home. She didn't sleep well.

U- No problem. Glad she listened.

A- I think it shows how tired she is so thanks for taking Noah tonight.

U- of course. Vanessa and I will have fun Auntie time.

A- Shortly after they settle into work Vanessa and Kevin come upstairs. Hailey pops out of the Sgt's office.

U- So update on Erin. She is out of the hospital. Jay, Erin, and the girls are on the way now because Natalie is in labor. Hank and Liv will follow as soon as they have Erin's apartment packed up.

A- Should someone go check on Will and Nat?

U- They are still at home last Jay heard but said he would pass on updates as they get them.

V- I can take the girls when they get in town since I'll already have Noah. That way you all can go wait.

U- Are you sure 3 kids are a lot to deal with.

V- I will call my boyfriend's sister to come over and help.

A- Wait Rojas has a boyfriend. We must meet him and make sure he is good enough for you.

V- Soon enough Adam.

A- Sounds good

Kevin is quietly sitting in the corner texting his sister to set up his girlfriend's plan. Once his sister agreed he texted his girlfriend.

**KA- All set, just remember to have her stay hidden when Erin and Jay are there.**

**R- Of course, dear. I can't wait for everyone to know about us.**

**KA- Ready to claim you as my own in front of everyone**

A- Kevin do you have anything to say about Vanessa's boyfriend.

KA- You covered it all bro. We will meet and make sure he is worthy.

U- Anyway back to work. We are not taking any new cases today.


	12. Why are you Waiting?

*NY* 4 hours after Jay and Erin left

H- It looks like we are done

O- Thank you all for helping

H- Jay and Erin are well on the way which wouldn't be possible without you guys.

Amato – Always happy to help. Are you guys leaving now or tonight

H- We are going to check out of our room and then head out.

Amato- Ok have fun "checking out"

O- Oh we will

*In the car* with Jay and Erin

E- Jay I think we need a diaper and feeding stop.

J- Food for the babies or us?

E- How about both?

J- of course, babe we are about 15 minutes from the next town

E- Good, Hey Amanda

Erin reaches forward and shakes Amanda's shoulder

R- Hey

J- We are about 15 min from lunch anything you can't stand right now

R- No but I am craving Qdoba

E- I think that we can be arranged

J- I would never stand in the way of a pregnant women's craving.

*Will and Nat's House*

When Will gets home from taking Owen to school he finds Natalie laying in bed. As he walks into their room he can tell she is having a contraction. He walks up behind her and rubs her back. After Will can see the pain of the contraction lift. Nat looks up at him and smiles.

N- remember when we talked about having the baby here if Erin was back

W- Yeah but they are still hours outside of Chicago.

N- I know but I still want to do it here.

W- I don't see a problem with that but I have one condition.

N- which is?

W- I call Kim and Maggie over

N- Scared to be alone with your laboring wife?

W- No, I need Maggie to bring me a few things and help me deliver our baby. Kim is to support you till Erin and Jay get here

N- I can agree to that but do you mind… (Will could tell a contraction had taken over.)

W- Of course I won't even leave your side to call them.

Will continues to rub Natalie's back through her contraction. He picks up the phone and calls Maggie first.

M- Hey Will, everything ok? I thought you had a shift today.

W- I called in earlier this morning Nat is in labor.

M- For how long? What do you need me to do?

W- I am going to text you a list of supplies. Can you grab them and head over to ours? Since Erin and Jay are on the way back she wants to have the baby at home.

M- Of course. Do I need to call someone in or am I only there to deliver supplies?

W- Maggie you helped me deliver Owen, of course, call someone in, you are going to help me again.

M-See you in about an hour.

W- Thanks, Maggie.

N- Did she think we didn't want her here?

W- I am not sure

N- Well I am glad she will be here as well as I am glad you get to deliver this little one.

W- Me too anything you need before I call Kim.

N- I think I want a bath. Would you go….

Will starts rubbing her back knowing another contraction just hit.

W- I will once this contraction is over you are doing great baby. Keep breathing before you get in there I want to check how dilated you are.

Natalie just nods her head. As Will sees her relax.

W- I am going to start your bath.

N- Thank you, babe.

W- Anything for you baby.

When he comes back he finds Nat on her back waiting for him to check how far she was progressed.

W- you have only progressed to 3 ½ Cm

N- Really but it has been 3 hours but I should progress faster this time.

W- after your bath and Maggie gets here we can break your water that should help

Nat just nods her head feeling another contraction take over.

Since Will is still sitting by her legs from checking her progress he rubs her leg and grabs his phone to call Kim.

K- Will? Everything alright?  
W- Yeah, How are you feeling?

K- Good a little tired Noah has been wearing me out. Adam made me stay home today.

W- Will would you mind coming over Natalie is in labor and want to have the baby at home.

K- Of course I will be over in a bit.

W- Thanks, Kim.

Will slips his phone back in his pocket

W- Ready for that bath.

N- Yes.

He helps her get up and grabs a set of bottoms from a swimsuit.

W- Do you want these for a while

N- Yes, please. No reason to give anyone too much of a show.

W- That's only for me.

N- You are getting nowhere near that for a good three months after you deliver our child.

W- Of course, dear.

*In the car with Jay and Erin* about 2 hours later

J- Thanks for the update bro. We should be in the city in about 4 hours we will head right over after we drop the kids at Hailey and Vanessa

Jay hangs up the phone and looks back at Erin

J- Natalie is in full-blown labor and since we are on our back she was decided to stay at home.

E- Ok, how far in is she?

J- 5 cm, we should get there right about perfect if she keeps progressing the way she is.

R- If you would like me to, I can take the girls to Upton's after I drop you guys.

J- That would be perfect. Thank you.

R- No problem.

*The Precinct*

Adam walks back in from getting Noah and setting him up downstairs with Platt.

U- I just got off the phone with Jay. Natalie is progressing well and has decided to have the baby at home so they will call us when they are ready for us to come over. Until then Vanessa, you and I are going to grab Noah and head home and wait for the call. Amanda is bringing the girls over so when they are ready for us she and your boyfriend's sister will keep the kids. The rest of you are free to go. And Adam I am not sure if Kim texted you.

R – She did. Kev Molly's for a bit since I am wife free.

KA – No I am going to go home sorry man.

R – Well I guess I will too. See you guys later.

As soon as everyone but Hailey, Vanessa and Kevin leave the Bullpen. Hailey sees Vanessa approach Kevin.

V- You are coming over with Nessa right?

KA- of course, I am just had to blow Adam off the trail I will see you in a bit.

H- If you two are done being ooey gooey. We should head out.

V- Yes Hailey we are done let's go.

They all head downstairs

*At Will and Nat's*

Will walks into the bedroom after calling Vanessa to check on Owen. Nat is laying on her side with Kim sitting next to her on the bed and Maggie is behind her rubbing her back.

W- Baby after that contraction we should check you again.

Natalie just nods.

W- Erin and Jay are about 2 hours out we should consider going ahead and breaking your water now. I know you didn't want to earlier but considering how you are progressing I think it should be fine now. You have been in labor leg enough I am getting concerned about the baby and you.

Will patiently waits by her legs rubbing one as he waits for the contraction to end.

N- Once they get here I will let you break it but until then no. The heart rate is fine I can feel the baby moving down as it should.

W- Babe

N- No Will. As long as the baby is fine I want to not push it. I want them to be here if we can.

W- Ok. Let's check the heart rate and your dilation.

He grabbed the doppler and found the heart rate. Right as another contraction hits he leaves the doppler in place to listen to the heart rate through the contraction to verify the baby was handling labor well. After the contraction ends Will pulls on a glove and slips his hand under the blanket covering Natalie's legs to check her dilation. As soon as he is about to check he can tell a contraction hits her so he waits but looks at Maggie.

W- How far apart are the contractions?

M- That was a little under 2 minutes and they are each lasting about 30 to 45 seconds.

W- Nat we shouldn't wait to break your water you know that right.

Nat just glares up at him unable to respond. Will patiently waits for the contraction to end once it does Nat curtly asks him "How far am I dilated?"

Will goes ahead and checks.

W- Same as last time 6 ½ Nat I know you want to wait but as close as the contractions are coming and the fact you aren't progressing anymore

N- The heart rate is fine, even during contractions. With Owen once we broke my water I went from 8 to 10 cm in an hour please I will let you check the heart rater every 15 mins and if that rate is concerning I will let you.

W- So it should be about an hour and a half to get from 3 ½ to 10 so they should get her about perfectly

N- Please Will. I don't want to take the chance, I really want them to be here.

W- One other condition is if the contractions get any closer I will do it as well.

Nat nods her head as the next contraction overtakes her.

M- I'll let you know if that happens.

W- Thank you, Maggie.

*In the Car with Jay and Erin*

J- Will just texted me. Her progress has stalled and she won't let him break her water till we get there.

E- She is crazy. Once labor started I wanted it over with. Why is she trying to prolong it?

J- I am not sure but I can tell it is hard on Will. I remember it was hard on me to watch you in pain while you were in labor.

E- I know it was darling but well worth it if I say so.

J- yep and ready to do it again soon.

E- in a few months. Let me enjoy intelligence again for a bit first.

J- I can agree to that but we can practice.

A – well on that note I feel like I shouldn't be here

J- Sorry Amanda, we are 15 minutes away so you get away from us soon enough.

*Upton and Roja's apartment*

U- Noah, and Owen are watching a movie. Amanda should be here soon with the girls.

R- Awesome

U- You two should be careful when Rollins gets here so she doesn't spill your secret too soon.

R- Oh we will but what do we say about Nessa?

U- I told Jay that it was Kevin's sister watching the girls so I hope no one puts two and two together before team dinner in a couple of days.

R- Yeah hopefully all the cops will be distracted by the return of Erin and new baby Halstead.

U- and the surprise of Erin and Jay having a baby 8 months ago.

KA- Is sarg on his way back as well.

U- yeah they are about 5 hours behind Jay and Erin. So they will probably get here right about when we get to go see the baby.

Noah comes running into the Kitching stopping short when he sees Rojas sitting on Kevin's lap.

N- Aunt Vanessa do you like Uncle Kevin

R- Of course I do sweetie. Your daddy says we work well together. Why Sweetheart?

N- No I mean do you like-like Uncle Kevin?

R- Why do you ask that Noah?

N- Because Mommy sits on Daddy's lap like that.

Nessa walks in as Noah explains why.

Nessa- I think you two are busted you better tell everyone tonight so the little detective here doesn't spill the beans to your boss.

Rojas buries her head in Kevin's neck and says "You ready for this tonight?"  
KA- I have been ready for a while just patiently waiting on you.

Nessa- Come on back to the movie before they get all gross

KA- Nessa!

Nessa- you know it is true Bro!

U- Busted by Voight's Kid. Maybe you should have stayed away from each other till the dinner.

R- Too late now. Kevin, how do you want to do this?

KA- Don't worry I have a plan for after the baby is born.


	13. Women and Babies

*At Will & Nat's House*

After Amanda drops Erin and Jay off they run into the house and up to the master bedroom. As they walk in.

W- Ok Nat. Jay & Erin are her. After that contraction, I am going to break your water.

Nat only nods unable to speak during the contraction

J- Any more progress?

W- 8 1/2. It should be anytime.

E- Now you can stop being crazy Nat.

N- Not crazy just wanted you guys her. Who has your little one?

J- Amanda she is heading to Upton's

K- I am going to be downstairs.

N- No, stay you have been here long enough.

K- Ok I'll stay.

W- Ok Natalie. Water is broken. I will check the heart rate on the next contraction

she nods at her husband as another contraction takes over. Will grabs the doppler to check the heart rate and gets a very big smile on his face

W- Sounds good babe. I think we will have a baby in the next couple of hours.

N- Let's hope. How are you feeling Erin?

E- Better a couple more weeks and I will be back on the Chicago streets.

K- Where you belong. Now you two just have to keep it wrapped for a few months for me to get back.

J- Are you trying to tell me that you prefer working with my wife and don't want me to knock her up so you can work with her.

K- Exactly!

J- Between you and Mom.

W- Oh Liv has ideas too?

J- yes, wants to have another one themselves just in the same town.

N- Hey Jay come up by my head, please.

J- Sure what's wrong Nat?

N- Nothing. Will, can you check. I am starting to feel like I need to push.

W- Sure

Jay nods his head and kisses Nat on the forehead. As Will puts some gloves.

W- Ok, babe that's 10. Ready to become parents to two.

N- Too late this point if I wasn't. Plus that was like 2 contractions so I am glad I made you waited for Erin and Jay to get here.

W- I know hun. You were right.

N- I love you

W- I love you, too baby.

** At Hailey's & Vanessa's**

As Amanda arrives at Hailey's and Vanessa's a wave of Nausea overtakes her. She text's Hailey to come get the girls. Barely getting the text off she jumps out of the car and runs to the front of it to throw up in the bushes.

As Vanessa and Hailey come out they see Amanda throwing up. Vanessa grabs the car seats out of the car and Hailey goes to Amanda.

H- Amanda are you alright?

R- Yeah I am fine

H- Doesn't feel like you have a fever did you guys eat something weird on the way.

R- No just typical for me right now. Jay must have forgotten to tell you.

H- Tell me what?

R – It's morning sickness, I am pregnant.

H- Oh well congrats at least I don't have to stress about separating the kids in case you were sick.

R- Yeah no need. Nothing to catch here.

H- You good? Vanessa already took the girls in.

R- Yeah we are good.

As they walk in the house they see Vanessa cuddling Madeline and Nessa Cuddling Carmen. Kevin sitting close by laughing at his girlfriend and sister's reach to the babies.

R- You two took no time.

K- Never doubt a woman when it comes to cuddling babes.

R- How are you, Kevin.

K – Good, still a little shocked about the Halstead's having a kid.

R- Yeah. That was a bomb they dropped on all of you and left.

K- She is adorable though.

H- That she is. Jay told me she was but he is love blind.

K- No not at all she is cute. Might even say cuter then Carmen but I would never tell Voight's that.

R- No you shouldn't but she is going to have a rough time when she dates. Between Voight and Halstead.

K- Yeah both girls are in trouble between there family and the unit.

N- and I thought Kev was bad when I brought a boyfriend home.

R- I wouldn't doubt he is a little scary.

K- I have scared off a couple of deadbeats so far. The right one will come and stand up to me here soon. Just like Halstead stood up to Voight. The all-out fight in his office when we wanted to marry Lindsay. No one will forget that day.

H- Yeah it was interesting to see. Although we didn't know what they were fighting about until later on. Then we all realized how sweet it was of Halstead.

K- Lindsay was so pissed though. She did not think Voight had any right to deny Halstead her hand. It was her choice after all.

V- I heard that Lindsay once told Halstead that no man should take the time to ask for her dad's permission

H- As it turns out all of it was a test. Lindsay later admitted it was so sweet that Halstead asked Voight and Voight admitted that the fight was a test for Halstead and he wanted to make sure he would never walk out on her.

K- He obviously passed and now it is just a funny story to tell.

R- someday it will be a fun story to tell Madeline and any others they have. But wait till you see Jay with her. It just melts your heart. They are wonderful parents.

K- No doubt I have seen them both with kids on the job. I am sure that Jay will be a great role model for me to live up to one day when I have my own.

As he ends his statement his eyes shift to Vanessa. Which does not escape Det. Rollins notice.

R- Hello Detective Rojas. Since Kevin and Hailey have forgotten we have not met before. I am Amanda from NY SVU. How are you liking Intelligence?

V- I love it. Never expected to be in such an elite unit already.

R- yeah it will give you some time before it may be time to settle down. Maybe if an older boyfriend is ready to settle down.

H- You guys don't hide well anymore just accept it.

V- Well now she knows. Thanks for that Upton.

R- Kevin gave you away from that twinkle in his eye. You better be careful if you are trying to hide this. Kevin, you can't look at her that way when she is holding Will and Nat's baby

V- We are going to tell them tonight. We started slipping after we told Hailey. As well as Noah knows so we want to tell Voight does before his son does. Plus what is Voight going to do about it?

H- Yeah his no in-house romances are kind of shot to hell at this point.

R- Just a little. Now we need to find you someone.

H- No I am good. Someone has to keep the boys in line. While you ladies are off having babies.

V- Well that is a while off for us. So I will help for a while

H- Remember I share a wall with your room. I give it a year tops.

K- Hey Upton! Stop scaring my girl.

H- Sure Kev Whatever you say.

N- Could we not talk about my brother's life in the bedroom?

V- Yeah Hailey remember there are little ears here.

H- Sure Vanessa I am going to check on the boys.


	14. It doesn't feel the same

**At Will & Nat's**

W- Nat do not push yet. Maggie and I need to get everything ready. Blow through those contractions.

N- He says that like it is easy.

She says looking at Erin. Will rolls his eyes and goes on getting everything ready.

W- Maggie have everything ready. If this is anything like Owen's birth it won't be long.

M- No problem

W- Jay stay up there.

J- No problem there I am still traumatized from my own child's birth.

E- Really Jay, You think your getting another child after that comment?

J- Yes, because you can't deny that although it was traumatizing she is the greatest gift we have in life.

E- True enough.

N- You two are so cute. Will!

W- Just blow through it. Almost ready hun.

E- We are here for you Nat, you can do this.

K- right here Natalie.

N- Thank you both.

W- Whenever you get the next contraction.

N- Will, contrac….

W- Ok Push. Keep going baby. and stop baby, and breath. Blow through the rest of the contraction your almost Crowning I don't want you to tear. Your doing so good baby.

J- Nat you are so strong, you can do this, so proud of you.

N- This feels so different this time Will. Is something wrong?

W- It's your 2nd baby. It will be a bit different. Everything is fine. You and the baby are doing perfect.

N- Can I push?

W- Yes you having a contraction?

Nat nods her head.

W- And Push and again Another time, babe One more time and stop.

N- Contraction is over anyway.

W- Good. Don't want you to hurt yourself. Do you want to feel the baby's head?

N- Oh I can feel it. But I do want to touch it?

W- Of course you can darling give me your hand.

Will guides her hand to the babies head.

N- It's right there?

W- Yeah it is. Two more contractions probably and we will have our little one.

N- I am so ready. Will!

W- Ok push, back at it and stop honey. The head is out. Blow through the rest of the contraction. I am checking for the cord. Your doing good. Wonderful baby. The cord was wrapped once but not tight. The babies color is good.

N- Yeah, you promise the baby looks good? It still feels different.

W- Little one is fine and you will see our baby soon.

N- Hun…

W- Go ahead and push. Good job the baby is turning and it is a girl.

Will lifts the little girl onto Nat's chest.

N- She is beautiful.

W- Just like her mama. You did great Nat.

Will clamps the cord and cuts it. Maggie reaches over to massage her belly to deliver placenta.

M- Will, Feel this.

He reaches up and feels that her belly is still very firm. It should be a bit softer after delivering the baby.

N- Babe what's wrong?

W- Nothing hun.

N- Will, what is going on?

W- Give me a minute baby. Nothing is wrong. You are still awake and your not bleeding heavily. But I have a theory.

Will reaches over for the doppler to confirm suspicions. Putting the doppler he finds another heartbeat.

W- Baby your not done.

N- Oh my. How did they miss twins on all our ultrasounds?

W- Wonderful question. We will have to go back and watch them and see if we would have caught it.

N- Yeah. I am not having contractions still.

W- Go ahead and feed her that should help them start again. I am going to check to see if I can feel the other baby's position in the Birth canal.

N- After this you are never touching me again.

E- you don't mean that. I told Jay the same thing.

J- and she totally failed at it by the way.

E- hush or your not getting anywhere near me tonight.

J- Yes ma'am

W- Sweetheart, any contractions?

N- A couple light ones but she is asleep and not feeding anymore.

W- They will pick up soon your cervix is still fully dialated and the baby is head down. So Maggie and I will clean our first little one. Let us know if you feel like pushing.

N- Yeah.

J- I have a question

E- Jay don't!

K- Oh come on let him dig his own hole.

N- Yes brother please do ask your question

J- Seems I already dug my hold. So how did two doctors not notice they were having twins.

N- Will…..

W- Do you need to push?

N- Yes!

W- Erin can you take our first little one.

E- Yeah

W- Natalie blow through the rest of the contraction. The second baby dropped quickly, your already crowning.

N- Never…. Touching… me …. Again…

W- I know baby.

Once the contraction was over and Natalie caught her breath

N- Jay we never watch the ultrasound so we couldn't figure out the Gender. We have them recorded on dvd's. We will have to watch them and see if we would have caught it. Oh God!

W- Come on Nat push. You can do this.

J- Come on sis. You can do this.

W- Stop nat. Blow through the rest of the contraction. The head is out. Wonderful Job babe. No cord wrapped around this one's neck. Ready for our surprise baby.

N- Yes. Crazy that we are going to have our 3 kids after this.

W- I know any regrets?

N- None. Can I push on the next contraction?

W- Yes, we will have it with that one.

N- Goooo….d

W- Good Job baby. There he is. It is a boy.

N- 2 for 1. And never again. We are done!

W- I will schedule my surgery tomorrow.

N- No because now we have two babies to take care of. But soon and before you touch me again you will get it.

W- Yes dear. Let's deliver the placentas and get you cleaned up.

N- Then we can call Intelligence over so they can meet our little angels.

W- good thing we agreed on both a boy and a girl name.

E- Are you going to share?

N- What do you say Will. Should we tell them first?

K- I can leave if you only want Jay and Erin to hear.

W- Kim no stop trying to leave we are all family.

N- The little girl will be Catherine Olivia Halstead

J- Oh Nat. Thank you. Mom will love it and it is nice that you included my mom as well.

W- And the boy will be Jayson Carter Halstead.

K- Oh my!

N- Yeah Hormones Suck.

E- What's my excuse?

J- No need for an excuse baby. They are swinging on the heart strings today. Thank you both. I don't know what to say.

N- give them another cousin in a couple years and we will be good.

Jay and Erin both roll their eyes holding a baby each.

N- I am going to take a shower wait downstairs with them this show is over for now.

W- Tell the unit they can come over in an hour. We will announce Godparents and names then.

Jay kisses Nat's head.

J- Thank you. So glad we could be here to share in the joy sis.

E- Agreed they are beautiful Nat.

K- thank you for wanting me here. And after you shower I need to talk to you and Will about something else.

M- Great Job Mama, I am going to head out for the night.

N- thank you for everything Maggie.

M- Of course, wouldn't want it any other way.

After they all head out. Will helps Nat to the shower and sits in the bathroom with her till she is done.

N- What do you think Kim wants?

W- Us to deliver her little one at home.

N- I would bet you Dr. Halstead but I think you are right.

W- Do you think you will be ready to? She would probably prefer for me to assist and you to actually deliver the little one.

N- As long as it is not in the next couple days I think I will be fine.

W- Ok baby. You ready for this?

N- Yeah let's go surprise our family. How far out are Hank and Liv?

W- they will be here within the next 30 minutes. Hailey, Vanessa, Kevin and Adam are on the way so they can get their snuggles in before they get in and then we can make the announcement and ship everyone off.


	15. Birthday Again?

p class="MsoNormal"Will and Nat's – Downstairs/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin and Jay are sitting on the couch each holding a baby. Kim had taken a spot in a recliner. Jay sees Kim with a grimace on her face rubbing her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Kim are you ok?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Yeah, my back is bothering me a bit. Pregnancy aches and Pains and all. Plus a couple of different positions I put myself in to help Nat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- I get that but Mom and Dad will be back so you will have a couple of weeks of peace before you have your little one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Speaking of little ones when do I get to meet my other little Halstead niece?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin and Jay look at each other talking to each other with their eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Ok You two stop. I have missed you so much, Erin. But I have not missed you two doing that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Doing what?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Talking with your eyes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Oh do not start with us. I have been in the bullpen with you and Adam recently/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Fine anyway what was that weird little thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- We will tell you later. Today is about these two./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- I will hold you to that Adam is here we are going to step into the kitchen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kim heads to the front door and drags Adam into the Kitchen without a moment for Erin to say anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- What is that all about?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Not completely sure but I am worried that Kim is having contractions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Her back?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Yeah that is how your labor started and I have been watching her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- and?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- It isn't regular but it is in spurts/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Do you want to alert Adam or should I?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Why don't you go talk to her? Send Adam back with Cat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Can you distract him long enough?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- I think a 2supnd/sup baby will blow his mind long enough./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile in the kitchen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- What's up, Kim/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- That was Amazing being here with them all day. Will just helped Nat relax and he made sure the baby was ok the whole time without making it clinical I want that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- But how?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- I am going to ask Nat if she will be up to it and have Will help/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- That sounds good. This is all you. Your comfort is the most important. I am happy to help you be as comfortable as you can be through it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- I want Erin there as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- I think she would love that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Hey Adam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Erin how are you feeling?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Good. Would you take this little one and go hang out with Jay I just want to talk to Kim real quick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Sure. But why didn't you just leave the baby with Jay?br /E- Adam just take her and go, please. You haven't changed one bit, have you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Of course not Linds. Why would I?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adam takes Cat from Erin kissing her on the forehead and headed to the Living room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*In the Living Room/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adam made it to the Living room and got about halfway to the couch to join Jay. When he looked up and noticed Jay also had a baby in his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Wait, What?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Surprise there are two babies./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Did you know she was having twins?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- No, neither did they/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- But wait they are doctors./p  
p class="MsoNormal"N- Thank you, Adam, we are well aware of that. Jay, would you hand me him? He hasn't had his first feeding/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Of course/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Will gets Nat settled in a chair with a Nursing pillow and blanket to cover. Jay hands over the New little boy to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- So care to explain/p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- When everyone gets here. We only want to go through everything once until then cuddle your niece./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Will do Jay. How was your drive?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Long. Erin can't drive until she is released for work so we brought Amanda back with us. We push through the whole thing without stopping./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- I am surprised you didn't get a ticket./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Yeah we tried to keep it down since we had the girls with us. No one wanted to explain that ticket to Hank./p  
p class="MsoNormal"N- I could understand that one. He is scary when it comes to his family./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- You don't have to explain that to me. Remember I am the one married to his daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- And how it was so much fun to watch that whole thing sadly he is over /J- Your just sad he moved on to you after you got Kim pregnant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Just wait till you get Erin pregnant again and take her out of the action then it will come back around./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- You forgot a crucial part of your thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- What is that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- Mom won't let him. If he does. Erin just has to let it drop in front of mom and I am home free./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Boss's Pet/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J- I prefer the boss's son-in-law/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R- Whatever bosses pet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile in the Kitchen. Erin hugs Kim as well as she can with her belly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- So about a month?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Give or take. The doctor said it could be anytime because the baby is a little bigger. I blame Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- I am so happy you two figured it out. This baby is going to be so cute./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- That it is. Speaking of the baby. After being here all day and watching the peacefulness. We decided to have the baby at home too and we want you there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- of course, I would love too. But who is going to be there I am not into the idea of having to use my training on you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Will and Nat hopefully we haven't asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- I am sure they would love to. How often are you having contractions?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- I'm not! My back is just sore./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- I was there when Jay asked about your back just now. That is how my labor started that is why Jay asked. Would you let Will check you and put a monitor on you for a bit? It has been a long 2 weeks for you from what I heard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Fine go get Will./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Thank you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin hurries to the living room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Will can I have your assistance with a dish on the top shelf that Kim and I can't reach./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- Jay do you mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- No will, you please./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin using her eyes trying to let Will that it isn't about a dish and she needs him for her stubborn friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- Fine Erin, I will drag myself away from my children and wife for something Jay could help you with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Thank you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once Will and Erin return to the Kitchen Erin sees Kim Grimicing and rubbing her back again and looks down at her watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Kim that was 10 minutes. Same as the last one. Tell us the truth how long have you been having them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Started about when you and Jay got here./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- That was 3 hours ago why didn't you say anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Because I thought it was nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- Wait a second you two let me get this straight. Kim, you have been having contractions for the last 3 hours or so and now they are about 10 minutes apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Yes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- How strong are they./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- They are still mild./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- How far along are you again?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- 2 days away from 37 weeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"W- Well at least there is that. Erin take her to the downstairs bedroom. I am going to grab a couple of things from upstairs and get Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Do we have to tell Adam?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin can see Will's sleep deprivation affecting his patience. She looks at him and rolls her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Kim we are telling Adam. Will go get your stuff./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- But Erin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Don't start with us. I just got out of the hospital and then was on a road trip from NY to Chicago with my husband, Amanda, and my daughter and sister. I am exhausted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Sorry I didn't think about it, Erin. I just don't want to ruin this for Nat and Will./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- They know it is out of your control. Come this way we will avoid the living room. Give Will a change to calm Adam before he flips on you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- He is going to be mad. I didn't say anything for 3 hours./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Are you admitted you should have?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- maybe a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Maybe something best be kept between us. So my brother-in-law doesn't lose it on you. As well as your Husband./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K- Thanks, Erin. I am glad you are here for this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- It is good to be home with Family I missed everyone while I was in New York./p


	16. Everyone is Together Again

As Will comes into the Living room he sees Hailey, Kevin, and Vanessa have arrived. Hailey and Vanessa having a hold of his children. Jay, Kevin, and Adam are chatting about recent cases. Nat is just relaxing in the Chair he put her in earlier. Will sighs and goes to his wife first.

W- How are you feeling baby?

N- Good, actually feels quite a bit more energy then after having Owen.

W- I am going to go with the fact that it was a relaxing birth at home as the reason.

N- I think it did help. Where's Kim?

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Lowering his voice more.

W- Erin and Jay think she is having contractions.

N- Ok, how long and how close are they.

W- For about 3 hours, the last few have been 10 minutes apart. She says they are mild but I am going to check her and put the monitor on for a bit.

N- She is almost 37 weeks right.

W- Yeah 2 days off.

N- Ok help me up. I will go check her and you go deal with Adam.

W- But….

N- I just had two babies but we are fine. Our children are being cared for so let's help Kim.

W- Ok. You are amazing you know.

N- You just say that in the hope that I won't make you get your vasectomy.

W- I will do whatever you want darling. You have given me 3 beautiful children and this is your show.

N- We will talk about it later for now. Have fun with Adam.

He helps his wife up and hands her the medical bag he brought down. As she heads off Adam notices her and the bag. He looks around the room and turns back to Will.

R- Will? Where is Nat going? Where are Kim and Erin?

W- In the spare room.

R- Why?

W- Nat is going to check Kim out. We are concerned she is having contractions.

Adam starts to rush to the room his wife is in but is stopped by Will stepping in front of him and Jay grabbing his arm.

R- Guys, let me get to my wife

W- Not till you take a couple of breaths and calm down it isn't good for Kim if you are upset like this.

During the interaction, Hank and Olivia walk in. Hank centers on the conflict and heads to the 3 men.

R- Why didn't you do something sooner

W- I was focused on my wife who was giving birth. Kim didn't say anything we took action as soon as we discovered it.

Adam takes a deep breath.

R- I'm sorry, Will. That was uncalled for.

W- I understand remember wife just had two kids.

Will and Adam chuckle as Hank looks back at everyone and notices 2 babies being passed around.

H- Wait, two but did you know?

W- No but let us get Kim sorted first then we will explain.

H- Kim what's going on?

J- Go I will explain.

As Will and Adam head to the spare room. Will lays his hand on Adam's shoulder.

W- Are you sure your good? If this is it you need to stay calm?

R- How? She said she wanted to do this at home with you Nat and Erin. She wanted it relaxed like Nat's but how do you watch your wife go through that and stay calm.

W- You do what she asks and trust Nat and me to take care of her and the baby.

R- I trust you guys it is just hard.

W- I understand that completely. But trust us. If you need proof there are 2 babies in the living room I delivered and 2 babies at Upton's that Nat delivered. We got them.

R- Thanks, Will!

Will knocks on the door and they enter after Kim says come in.

R- Hey Babe.

K- I'm sorry Adam

R- Hey Hey it's ok. You both will be fine. Nat and Will are going to take care of you guys.

They look at Nat and Will on the edge of the room whispering amongst themselves.

K- Nat what is going on?  
N- Your cervix is soft and Thinning Your not dilatated at all through. I am fairly certain it is Braxton Hicks contractions. Will was telling me that you guys decided to have the baby at home.

K- yeah just in like the last hour or so we were going to ask the 3 of you to be there.

N- We would love to. However a couple of things.

K- Shoot.

N- Since I just gave birth as well. Will may have to deliver you depending on when you do go into labor. Also, we need to call and get your records so we can see what to plan for.

K- Sounds fair enough.

W- As for right now you can come into the living room with us but you have to sit in a recliner with your feet up and the monitor on. Then in 2 hours we will check your cervix again and go from there.

R- So we just wait?

W- Yes I think her body just needs to rest from the last two weeks.

K- ok.

N- Will can you set up the monitor. Erin come help me in the kitchen, please.

Meanwhile in the Living Room

Jay gets everyone seated in the Living Room. Grabbing his niece first and hands her to Liv and then grabs his nephew handing him to his boss and father-in-law

H- So Jay what is going on? What happened?

J- I am going to leave it to Will and Nat to tell you what happened with the twins but as for Kim. I don't know much.

H- So what do you know?

J- After the twins were born. Kim, Erin, and I came downstairs. Erin and I noticed that Kim seemed to be having back pain. It seemed like back contractions, which is how Erin's labor started so we were concerned. After some argument, it seems Erin convinced her to let Will and Nat check her out. So that is what we are waiting on.

U- Nat is typically badass made not even hours after delivering twins she is helping care for Kim.

R- All women are badass especially mothers.

Adam walks over and kisses Liv on the head.

H- So how is Kim?

R- Fine she just needs to slow down. She will be out shortly with Will. Nat and Erin are in the Kitchen. May I hold her Liv?

O- Of course

R- Will requested that Nat and Kim get the recliners for obvious reasons.

U- Adam are you ok?

R- Yeah just worried.

U- She will be fine.

H- Especially since as of today she is on Maternity leave.

K- I am fine Sarg.

H- You just had a labor scare. You are done till after you recover from the birth.

W- it is for the best. Kim if he hadn't done it Nat and I would have, so be mad at all of us.

K- Fine.

Hanks walks over to Kim and hands her the Little boy Halstead and kissers her head.

H- Your job will be waiting for you. Your health and the baby's health is most important right now.


	17. Godparents

After everyone settles in the Living Room. Hank looks at Will and Natalie.

H- Your 100% sure Kim is alright to stay here and doesn't need to go to the hospital.

W- Yes it was just Braxton Hicks. But didn't hurt to check given the last couple of weeks she had. Plus she is on a Mobile monitor now and I have checked it a couple of times since we came out here and she hasn't had any contractions.

K- Plus even if I were in Labor Will and Natalie have agreed to deliver the baby at home with just them and Erin present.

KA- Your not even going to let the crazy baby daddy be there?

K- Kev really, of course Adam will be there but in addition to him Nat, Will, and Erin will be there.

H- and this would be safe.

W- Of course Hank, Remember Nat just had the twins here.

H- But you two are not OB's

W- True but Emergency Medicine has to spend quite a bit of time on Labor and Delivery because of the possibility of laboring women in the ER. Nat and I have both had that training and between the two of us, we have delivered 4 children that belong to this unit alone. Two of which are your daughter and granddaughter. The other two are my children so….

H- Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like I doubt you. I just don't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

W- Oh I get Grandpa Hank but she will be in better hands then Nat was because she will have two doctors instead of the father of her child delivering her baby regardless of him being a doctor not, some people would say Nat delivering at home was dangerous.

H- Fair enough, Now what exactly happened with that? Twins? And two doctors didn't know she was pregnant with Twins?

N- Well being as we are doctors we didn't want to accidentally figure out what we were having so we and the tech always do the ultrasound facing away from us and only print out pictures out that wouldn't let us figure it out. We did have a DVD with all the ultrasounds so we were going to go back and watch them and see if we notice anything that would have triggered us to look deeper.

W- Yeah, she kept telling me that this labor felt different and I kept telling her there were a lot of factors that were probably causing that.

N- Such as being at home, and it is my second baby. So I completely think Will's Medical opinion was not clouded and was completely valid. Although there was a completely valid reason to it feeling different.

R- Yes very cute ones. So when are going to find out the details? Which one was born first, and who are the godparents.

W- Wonderful question why don't you go take your beautiful niece and go sit by your wife.

Will gets up from the arm of the recliner where he was sitting next to his wife and walks over to Hank.

W- May I borrow my son from Grandpa Hank for a moment.

H- Of course.

He takes his son and walks over to his Sister-in-law and brother on the couch and gently hands the little boy to his Aunt.

J- Bro stop being weird.

R- Yeah Will, Man what are you up to

E- William Owen Halstead, stop messing with everyone.

U- Oh Erin I missed having you around so much.

H- Ok all of you stop! Nat would you please take over from your annoying husband.

N- Of course so born first was our beautiful little girl. Catherine Oliva Halstead.

O- Oh guys, Are you sure?

W- Of course Liv. Without our moms around, we know you and Hank will fill in as Grandparents so we wanted to honor you two in some way.

Hank gets up and goes and kisses Natalie on the cheek and gives Will a firm manly hug before letting his wife envelop Nat and Will in a hug after he was done.

V- So if she is named after Liv; Why did you want Adam to be holding her during her announcement.

N- Because we are hoping that Kim and Adam would agree to be Godparents to her.

K- Of course no doubt. Thank you so much we are so honored.

Adam gets up and goes and side hugs Will and kisses Nat on the head. As he kisses Nat, Cat decides to remind everyone of her presence. Will grabs her nursing pillow and a blanket knowing Cat is ready to be fed again. Once Nat gets comfy Adam leans down and hands her Cat and Will returns to sitting on the arm of the chair.

U- What about the other little one.

W- He is Jaysen Carter Halstead and we were hoping that Erin and Jay would agree to be his Godparents.

Jay gets up and hugs his brother

J- Of course we would be honored.

As they all continue to chat amongst the group Vanessa eventually gets up and asked Erin if she can hold Jaysen, knowing that Kevin's plan probably involves her holding one of the babies. No one really takes notice and she goes and sits next to Kevin. He gives her and Hailey a look and then slips his arm around her and kisses the top of her hand. They then wait for someone to notice what is happening.

Olivia is the first to take notice of Kevin and Vanessa huddled together. She Chuckles and winks at the couple who saw her noticing. She elbows Hank and puts her finger to her lips and points out what is going on the smiles and mouths finally to the couple. At that Hailey can't help but giggle at that statement. That giggle is what pulls Adam's attention he notices how close the couple is.

R- Ummmm Kevin is there something you would like to share.

This pulls everyone's attention, Kevin gets nervous about what Voight would say in regards to their announcement.

KA- Vanessa and I have been quietly seeing each other for a while now. We wanted to make sure that it was going to last before we told everyone.

V- I hope you all understand that it had nothing to do with us not trusting you or not wanting to share it with you. We just didn't want to put any pressure on everyone please I was worried that the coupling would get me removed from the unit. I hope you all understand that we are telling you now because we see this being around for a while and we want you to be happy with us…

Vanessa stops talking as Voight gets up and walks to the side of her that Hailey is sitting on and kneels in front of his youngest team member and sets his hand on her knee.

H- Vanessa I can understand from your knowledge of police policies how you would be worried about but I would never let or make either one of you two leave. How could I split up our family when we already have two couples that are married in our unit. I am glad you two finally admitted your feelings and we are happy to support your relationship and be there for you, just like we are for everyone else in the unit.

V- Thank you, Voight.

U- I told you that you had nothing to worry about.

R- Wait Hailey how long did you know?

U- I only learned that was Kevin last night but I had known that Vanessa was seeing someone for a while.

Everyone discusses how glad they are for Kevin and Vanessa that they finally admitted their feelings with each other. Realizing that the couple probably had known all along but were hiding it until now.

R- Now about Madeline. We need details; including something that surprised me earlier that Nat delivered her?

E- Yes she did there is a price to me telling you guys that story though.

U- And what is that, Partner Snatcher?

E- Well… we need help unloading Madeline and my stuff into the apartment.

J- And since I am not allowed to do much we were hoping you guys would help.

KA- Of course we will help.

J- Why don't we head out to do that. We will leave Kim, Erin, Nat, and Will here and the rest of us can get it done quickly. Grab the girls from Hailey's and then have supper before heading out for the night. Unless my brother wants us gone.

W- No you guys are fine.

R- Babe are you ok to stay here without me?

K- Yeah I am fine.

R- Ok we will see you guys later. Take care of my wife please Will.

W- of course.


	18. The New Rules

p class="MsoNormal"*Adam and Kim's house*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Are you sure you will be fine here alone today?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"K – Yes Adam I am fine, enjoy the first day with Lindsay back and get the case sorted out. I will call Nat if I feel even the slightest twing. I promise/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Ok baby. I love you so much, both you and our little girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"K – I know Adam but go on. The sooner you get this done the sooner you are back and on leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adam kisses Kim and heads out the door. Little do they both know what they day has in store for them/p  
p class="MsoNormal"*In the Bullpen upon Adam's arrival*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – And the Golden girl is back!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Shut up Adam!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Oh you know you missed us Linds, or is it Mrs. Halstead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Adam, you know she may have had a kid since last time she kicked your ass but I assure you she still can./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – For everyone's sanity, I will still go by Lindsay just like Kim still goes by Burgess. Speaking of Sanity How is my best friend doing?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – She had a few Braxton Hicks contractions last night but she is hanging in there. Voight promised me today would be my last day regardless. I hate leaving her home alone. With you and Olivia back at work I also hate to ask anymore of Will and Natalie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I am sure they would go check on her if you asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – No it's alright she promised to call if she felt even a small contraction and I trust her to call./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I am sure she will Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Voight walks in and interrupts their conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – We are going to help the drug task force with a raid today. Go get your gear ready we are meeting them in an hour. Halstead and Lindsay my office for a couple minutes please./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E- Yes, Sir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – No problem, Sarge./p  
p class="MsoNormal""First day back and already in trouble, way to go Linds." Adam says as he heads down the stairs to the Garage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Shut up, Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"*In Voight's Office*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – convincing the Ivory Tower to keep 2 married couples in my unit was difficult but obviously I won the fight. However their were some restrictions they want me to put on you guys and the Ruzeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I am not sure if I like where this is going./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V -span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span1supst/sup the couples can't be paired together. So Lindsay I am going to put you with Adam and Halstead you will stay with Upton until Burgess gets back from Maternity Leave and then you will be with Burgess and Upton will be my partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Fair enough so far./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Also since you both have children to care for now they don't want you going into the same raids thus one team each will stay back as support on raids./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Could be worse? Anything else?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Nope just those two rules. And for the sake of Erin not killing me, I am letting her and Adam go in today so Halstead you and Hailey are outside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Great! Are you going to tell Hailey that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Nope you can tell her on the drive over. Erin you need to fill Adam in on all of this as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – No problem. My favorite part is going to be tell him that I am his partner. He he. Wait who am I going to be with while you Adam is on leave?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Your good old Pops./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Oh great! Can't wait for him to be back already./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – You don't mean that Erin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Random question, How are Vanessa and Kevin getting away with being partners then?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Because they are only dating and the ivory tower doesn't know about that. Plus those rules are only in effect because of the kids so we will cross that bridge when they have children./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Come on Er. Let's go we both have not so fun things to tell our partners./p  
p class="MsoNormal"**In the Garage**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – What do you think is going on?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Probably just making sure they are good to work together after all this time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – Yeah probably but from what I saw before Lindsay left that shouldn't be a problem./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Oh definitely not those two belong together. It will be nice to have them both back in the unit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Glad you think so Ruzek, because you are with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Maybe not./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Upton give your weapon to Erin. I will explain in the car, You just need your side arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – Sounds good./p  
p class="MsoNormal"** In the car with Ruzek and Lindsay**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – So are you in trouble already Linds/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Nope just giving us the low down for partners and all that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Cool, But why aren't you with Halstead then?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Ivory Tower doesn't like two married couples in one unit so they are making Hank split us up. You and I are partners and Jay will be with Burgess when she gets back. Until then he will be with Upton./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Awesome looking forward to it partner. What about when I am on Leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I will be stuck with Hank./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Good luck with that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – oh it should be fine, he is a lot better about not overstepping now that Jay and I have a child. Speaking of that there is one more rule that Ivory Tower made./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – What is that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Only one half of the couples can go in on Raids, they don't want us to all go down and leave the children orphans./p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – So based on what Halstead said we are going in today and not them?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Yep, ready for this partner?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R – Let's go!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The team meets up with the drug task force and sorts out the plan. Halstead and Upton are outside on perimeter duty and the rest of the raid team goes in. The inside team has cuffed and escorted out 3 perps when they hear the shots. The only team inside the warehouse unaccounted for was Ruzek and Lindsay. Jay's heart is trying to beat out of his chest. He isn't sure if anyone is hit. 30 seconds later they hear the first peeps out of the radio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Suspect is secured. I need a bus immediately we have an officer down. I repeat office down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay and Upton look at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The intelligence team releases that just days before the birth of his child Adam has been shot. How were they going to tell Kim?/p 


	19. What are we going to tell Kim?

p class="MsoNormal"Shortly after the Lindsay's Radio call comes through./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V – Halstead come with me and grab the Suspect I am going to check on Ruzek./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay quickly follows Voight into the building knowing that he is giving him an opportunity to see his wife before the whole mess of an officer getting shot starts. As soon as Erin sees Jay she looks up at him as she is putting pressure on Ruzek's wound./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I'm ok Jay just take care of Kim and I will see at the hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Love you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Love you too./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jay brings out the suspect and puts him in the back of a police cruiser. As he is walking back to the rest of intelligence he grabs his phone and calls his sister-in-law/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Hey Nat, how is your first day at home without Will?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"N – Doing ok. What can I help you with my dear brother?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Adam just got hurt on a raid. I would prefer if you were close by at the hospital given Kim's state./p  
p class="MsoNormal"N – I agree can someone come pick the twins and I up?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Of course. I will send Hailey I have to go get Kim, Erin will probably head with Adam in the ambulance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"N – Thanks Jay see you soon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the end of his conversation with Natalie he has returned to intelligence group waiting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Ok Hailey wait for the paramedics to get Ruzek out of there. Grab the keys from Erin and go get Natalie and the twins from her house to meet us at the hospital. Kevin you are with me, we are going to get Kim. Vanessa escort the ambulance to the hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone heads to where Jay sent them. Before Kevin and Jay leave he radios Voight to let him know where they are all going./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*in the car with Jay and Kevin*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Halstead she is going to be a mess how are we going to do this?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – She is going to know something as soon as she sees you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Then why did you bring me man? They are my best friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – I know which is why you are going to be the one most likely to calm her down. I am going to have Natalie with us, attach a monitor at some point once we get to the hospital to make sure the baby is fine. We will take care of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Is there anything I should make sure we grab before we leave their place?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – I know they packed an emergency hospital bag. Make sure you grab that in case something happens at the hospital today./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Do you think she will go into labor at the hospital today?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – I hope not but Erin went into labor after a major scare as well so it wouldn't surprise me. I actually have been expecting the call every night this week. Natalie said she has slowly been dilating all week but she hasn't been having steady contractions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Is that why Adam was so jumpy at work all week. Today it seemed like he was so much more jumpy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Yeah, Erin has been hanging out with her all week but with her back today I know he was worried. Tried to convince Hank to let him stay home today./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Why didn't Voight let him?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Ivory Tower. They are putting a lot more down on the unit with Erin coming back. They are concerned about 2 married couples with kids being a liability./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KA – Shit, What do you think will happen if Vanessa and I try to get married?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"J – Depends on so many things but maybe give Hank a heads up before you propose so that he start working on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span**Meanwhile back at the raid**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The 61 parademics are coming out with Adam on a stretcher and Erin is following behind looking devastated. Hank is off to the side having a heated conversation with the head of the drug task force. Hailey walks up to Erin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – Rojas is going to escort the ambulance to the hospital. I have to go grab Natalie and the twins, Halstead are en route to get Burgess. Can I get your keys?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Yeah, I am going to head to the hospital with Hank. I have a few words of my own for the Drug Task Force./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – Erin, be careful, it is only your first day back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I know. Hank will stop me from punching him in the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – I am not sure if I should you leave you or not. Shouldn't you go with Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – They are making Casey drive and they are both going to be in back, the asked me to catch another ride, They were worried about him coding on the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"U – It's that bad?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – It is bad, I just hope he makes it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin heads over to where Hank and the Head of the drug task force is and doesn't wait to be acknowledged by the two men./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Did you know that there could be more men in that house?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Det. Lindsay/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Well Sgt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erin does not let up on the other Sgt. Ignoring Hank./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – I knew it was a possibility but I had men sitting on the house for two days I was fairly certain there were only 3 men in there but it seems the 4supth/sup man came in before we started sitting on the house and never exited while we were watching the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Did you know my partner is about to become a dad? Now we have to go tell his very pregnant wife what happened! And it is all because your men let up. I hope that they will be disciplined./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – Of course they will. Sgt. Voight and I were just talking about it. I understand your protective your partner but please remember who you are speaking to./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – Fine, I will be in the car Voight. Upton took the other vehicle to get Natalie and the Twins in case Burgess goes into the labor at the hospital. Halstead is concerned it will like his previous experience./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Will be there soon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – Your detective has a mouth on her. Who is Burgess? I know your cop out here wasn't pregnant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Burgess is Ruzek's wife. She is also part of our unit so she goes by her Maidian name./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – I will let you get to your team. I am guessing I won't get reports for a few days./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – I will get you Atwater's, Roja's, and Upton's asap. The other 3 will have to wait. Ruzek for obvious style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDet Lindsay will be with Burgess. Halstead will be caring for his daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – I get Ruzek and Lindsay but why does Halstead's Childcare problems effect this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – There are many other reasons that Halstead will be busy that I don't believe I need to share with you but believe me that this mess caused them and thus I will not require him to abandon his child, niece and nephews that he will be caring for in the next few days./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – I guess I will just have to report Halstead's childcare problems to Ivory tower then since you won't share them with me. I can't be sure they are caused by this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Fine only because I don't want to deal with the Ivory Tower on this whole thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – So explain then./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Have you ever met Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead from Chicago Med?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – Yes, they just had twins correct?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Yes that would be Det. Halstead's Niece and Nephew as well as there older child. Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead will delivering Burgess's child. Making Halstead care for the three of them as well as his daughter with Det. Lindsay/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – Ok that makes sense. But how do you have 2 married couples in your unit?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Very carefully. Both couples work together through relationships, tough spots, and wedding planning. The Ivory Tower only made me put them in different partnerships once they started having children. That is also why Halstead was out here, They don't want both parents in on a raid, so one set of partners will also be left outside incase./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sgt – I won't go to the tower on Halstead and Lindsay reports, make sure they take care of the Ruzek's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – Thanks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hank heads to the SUV wondering how he was going to deal with Lindsay's mood./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – It isn't your fault/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I know I am just pissed. Kim may be alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – She will never be alone she has all of us. We will take care of our own and the 3 of them will always be our own. Let's get to the hospital I am sure Jay and Burgess are looking for you about now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"E – I am going to text Jay and see if he thinks we should have Mom pick up Princess or not./p  
p class="MsoNormal"H – I am sure she would love some Granddaughter time so Jay can help with the twins./p 


	20. Is today the day?

When Kevin and Jay arrive at the Ruzek's they knock on the door. When Kim answers the door her knees buckle on her instantly. Kevin and Jay catch Kim and get her to the couch where she hugs on Kevin until she is calm enough to speak

K- What happened?

J – We were assisting on a bust with Drug Task Force, they told us there were 3 men in the house based on 2 days of surveillance.

KA – Once the 3 men were in custody the Drug Task Force guys relaxed before we declared the rest of the house cleared and a 4th guy who was in the house got the jump on Adam and Lindsay. Adam was shot, they took him to Chicago Med.

K – Ok let's go. I need to see my Husband.

J – One moment Kim. Where is your emergency bag?

K – In the nursery but we won't need it, I am fine. We have 2 weeks still.

J – I am going to have Kev go get it in a minute when we head outside but I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say.

K – Ok? Hurry up I want to get to Adam.

J – When we get to the hospital the first that is going to happen is you are going to let Natalie check on you and this includes a wireless contraction and heart monitor for the baby.

K – But Jay.

KA – Kim please listen to him.

K – So you are on his side on this.

KA – Yes and I am pretty sure you will find no support for anything else in the Unit so just accept it.

K – Fine I will do that, then I will wait in the waiting room for news.

J – Yes you will but laying on your side on a couch only if Nat and Will don't think you should be admitted.

K – I don't want to be admitted if I am in labor but I don't want to leave Adam in the hospital alone.

J – We will deal with that if that comes about.

K – OK but why the couch.

J – We haven't gotten around to telling you about the day Madeline was born but it started with one of Erin's team members being in the hospital and it kicked started her labor, if that happens we want to know that you can't hide it from us. Which we know you would try to do if I didn't insist on the monitor.

K – I am going to lose on this as well won't I.

KA – Yes girl you will, now I am going to get your bag and meet you in the car.

Once Kevin is gone Jay turns to Kim

J – How many contractions have you had since Adam left for work

K – None I swear.

J – Then why did I feel you go through one while you were crying on Kevin?

K – But how did you?

J – You didn't notice I had my hand on your stomach so I could tell if you were having contractions and it seems that was good idea given you were about to lie to me.

K- Please let me go still Jay

J – How many?

K – That was the 3rd one, I had already called Natalie, and they aren't constant or very painful. The last one was 2 hours ago.

J – Ok when they become painful you will tell us?

K – Won't you have Will and Nat watching me like a hawk anyway.

J – Yes but it will be easier if you are honest with us as well.

K – I will be honest, just don't keep from the hospital.

J – I actually think that is the best place for you.

KA – Found the bag, sorry it took so long I figured you would be in the car.

K – Jay was making me tell him the truth.

KA – About what?

K – The three contractions I had.

KA – Maybe you shouldn't go to the hospital.

J – That is probably the best place for her right now and we will have Will and Nat watching her. She has promised to be honest with us and has already been in contact with Nat. She knows about the first 2 contractions the last one happened while we were here.

KA – but I didn't see anything.

K – I know they aren't painful. Jay only knew because he was sneaky and had his hand on belly while I was upset.

KA – I wondered why you were doing that, it makes sense. Let's get on the road.

When Hank and Erin arrive they find Rojas pacing in the waiting room with the 61 paramedics and Casey watching on.

H – Rojas?! Have they said anything?

R – No, not yet, Dr. Halstead and Dr Rhodes took him right to the hybrid OR.

Erin turns to Sylvie

E – Slyvie how bad was he when you guys arrive?

B – I am so sorry Erin, it didn't look good. He coded as we pulled in. But I am sure they are doing everything they can.

At that April comes out to check on the growing group.

AS – They have him back and are started exploring the wound to see what needs to be done. We have a personalized waiting room upstairs for you guys. Natalie called a little before he pulled in and asked if it was available. It has an exam room close by for Nat to feed and do anything she may need to when Kim arrives.

E – Thank you April

H – What would they need to do with Burgess?

E – We have been waiting for her to go into labor any night, she has had some leading signs this week. I know Hailey mention that Jay was concerned that history may repeat itself.

H – Oh I see, do you think he and Nat have a plan.

E – Most likely, you know Jay he would rather be planning then thinking about what is happening with Ruzek.

H – Good point. Head on up I will direct everyone your direction once they arrive.

C – Voight, do you mind if we stick around. We are off shift and Boden is sending someone to pick up the ambu.

H – No problem you 3 it will be nice to have extra hands for the twins once Natalie gets here.

The next to arrive at the hospital is Upton with Natalie and the Twins.

H – thank you for coming Natalie. April has the waiting room and exam room you requested set aside. Erin is already up there with some of Firehouse 51, who are off shift.

N – Do we have an ETA on Kim's arrival?

H – No I haven't heard for Jay or Kevin, they may still be calming her down.

N – Ok, are those 3 the last ones we are waiting on?

H – Yeah, Will is in the Hybrid OR with Rhodes working on Ruzek.

N – Upton do you mind taking the twins up by yourself I want to check on the surgery.

H – Just leave one of them with me. Grandpa can babysit until the other 3 arrive. If Kim is needing assistance at that point Jay and Kevin are with her.

N – You sure?

H – Natalie I have 4 kids of my own as well as a 3 grandchild with another on the way. I can watch a child in a car seat for 15 mins or so.

Natalie and Upton head off to their tasks and Hank sits down with little Catherine in front of him. Seconds after Natalie and Upton leave Catherine let's her distaste of the baby carrier known. He quickly removes her from the carrier.

H – Hey baby girl. Your good, Mommy is just inside talking to Daddy. Uncle Adam is going to be ok.

Seconds later a stranger interrupts him from trying to calm Catherine down.

Stranger – Sir it looks like it has been a few years since you have a cared for a newborn would you like some help.

H – I am fine ma'am. She is only a week old and her parents trust me and don't know you so we will be fine. And if you are worried about her crying I will be going up to another waiting room just as soon as the rest of my team members arrive.

Stranger – Are you sure sir? How many years has it been since you had a newborn at home, plus should you really be doing that with a weapon on your hip.

H – Ma'am it has been a rough day for my family please if you don't mind please let me just mind to my Granddaughter while I am waiting for the rest of my family to arrive.

Stranger – Earlier you called the team members, now family. I don't know if you know this child.

H - You were sitting right there when her mother left me with her. Plus you shouldn't judge me by my age, it has not been long since I had a newborn in my house. About 2 months to be exact, my 2nd wife and I also have a 5 year old. I am fine with her, please the last 3 of my family just arrived so we will be heading to another spot in the hospital. Have a wonderful day ma'am.

Hank hurries over to Kim with Catherine in his arms.

H – What do you need Kim?

K – Nat.

H – Are you good by yourself that I can have Jay grab Catherine's carrier. She is not fond of it at this moment.

K – Yes, Jay go ahead and grab it I am fine.

H – We have a waiting room upstairs Natalie will meet us up there once she is done checking on Adam.

As Hank, Kevin and Hank head upstairs Jay goes to grab the carrier and encounters the stranger.

Stranger – Oh kind officer, do you know the parents of that dear child he was holding. I think they should know what he said about her.

J – I do. She is my niece what happened.

Stranger – He said such horrible things about how she shouldn't be born and that he wished that he didn't have to care for her.

J – Ma'am I am going to stop you there. What are you doing here in the waiting room?

Stranger – Waiting for my 16 year daughter, she has so many health problems we are in and out of her all the time. They kicked me out of the room because they calm she wasn't being honest.

J – I will go check on your daughter and be back.

Stranger – Are you really going to leave that child with that man?

J – By now he is with a whole unit of cops I am sure they will be fine.

The first nurse he runs into is April

AS – Hey Jay, you missing something in that car seat?  
J – Oh yeah it is Catherine's, Hank has her but she was over the seat? What do you know about a 16 year old who the mom was kicked out of the exam room.

AS – Yeah we are waiting on a police dispatch, they are suspecting Manchausen by Proxy.

J – Ok you may want to watch her. She told me that Hank said some very interesting and awful things to Catherine. Which I doubt?

AS – Oh I will.

J – I told her I would check on her daughter, what do you want me to say to her?

AS – We are running some intensive tests and calling in a specialist. That will ply her for a while. Hollar if you need me.

J – Will do thanks and good luck with her, she is a piece of work.

Jay heads back to the stranger.

J – Ma'am I just spoke with the charge nurse. They are currently in the middle of running some intensive tests and calling in a specialist, they will be back to get you once they have the results.

Stranger – Thank you sir. Now what are you going to do about your niece and that awful man.

J – I will go check on them now. But considering he is also my father-in-law and is the greatest with my daughter as well I have no doubts in his ability.

Stranger – What is your name and badge number sir?

J – Det Jay Halstead. Badge Number 65549. I will be in the upstairs waiting room if the cops need to speak with me. As will my Sgt who you are bad mouthing. Have a wonderful day ma'am


End file.
